Mistress Queen
by MaybeBaby17
Summary: Amethyst was once princess of a fallen kingdom that lost its power to the Unerground in a war. As the victor, Jareth takes her to live in the labyrinth as his slave forever...this is her tale of how she became his queen.
1. Chapter 1

Mistress Queen 

Hey ya'll! I'm pretty new to this whole fan fiction thing but I just had to write this story. It was something in me that has been trying claw its way to the surface for a while now. This is just an idea and I hope ya'll enjoy it. Ideas and suggestions are greatly welcomed but don't be a complete mean asshole if theres something you don't like. Reviews are important to me and much loved! Hope you guys like this! Without further adue I give you… Mistress Queen. Enjoy!

Prolog 

_I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be._

_-Douglas Adams _

Dear my trusted reader,

Once there was a great mighty king who lived alone in a castle dead center in a grand labyrinth. This land, dark, and cold, was one of the two worlds of the "The Mystic Lands", known to may as the Underground. Since the time he was placed on the throne the king of this underground had a cold lust for power and control which most often was misunderstood.

Years and years, ages it now seems to me, there was a great war between these worlds, each fighting for total control of all the mystic lands. The Goblin King, ruler of unnatural, disgusting creatures of the shadows, naturally won the great civil war (as I can safely refer to it) and as expected of his dominant persona, took over the remaining destroyed world; The Land of the Light-my home, the only home I've ever known.

I was naïve then, a naïve princess who, as was custom in our world, taken from my home as a token to the Goblin King. A prize, his slave; a princess to unite two totally opposite kingdoms. I was a gift of peace, my father The Light King had told me, an honorable mission that only I could see as a desperate gift of surrender.

I say Jareth's lust of dominance is misunderstood because as my time in the labyrinth grew into months and as I gained experience, I learned as a slave to my master how the roles of master and slave could easily be reversed. It was only a matter of time.

Here in lies the erotic and powerful accounts of a princess of a fallen and now ancient kingdom who became a Goblin King's mistress and slowly arose back up to queen. This is my tale of love and manipulated power, give or take. I know not if my rein shall ever dissolve into a legend of the past found only in story books, but this is my testimony and what it took to get here.

Beautifully Yours,

Amethyst

Queen of the Underground

COPYRIGHT 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17


	2. Chapter 2

Mistress Queen

Ch.1-End of the Beginning 

_Following the light of the sun, we left the Old World. _

_-Christopher Columbus _

Amethyst. I absolutely hate my name with a passion, even from the time I was a young fae dancing in the forests with my three sisters who, (naturally) had more attractive names. They were gone now, all were; either killed or captured I wasn't sure any more as I was sold into the Underground. Dazed, clear logic would not enter my mind. Father had a habit for naming us on appearance. My oldest sister Dawn was named for my mother, my second oldest Coral for her light pink hair, while Crystal was named for that clear, bright, sparkle she always seemed to radiate in both eyes and her short pixie cut hair. And as the youngest, I am Amethyst, called so for my pastel, almost lilac long waves and violet eyes. _How original._

The royal carriage sent to fetch me for a long one-way trip, bumped and bounced about on the rough terrain of rock, dust, and hills. Such random, senseless thoughts as names, were the only things claming my mind of an awaited fate that would call to me the minute the carriage arrived at the Goblin King's castle. I didn't even know who this king was or what he even looked like, only that like it or not I was forever his. I looked out of the small window to see what little I could see. There were sharp turns everywhere; a maze of confusion. If one was lost it would be years before they'd ever get out again. _So much for a plan of escape in the midnight hours. _

The Labyrinth was so very different from my home; from the disgusting creatures, to the bleak scenery, to the air itself. The Land of the Light was lush and green with color at every corner with inhabitants and creatures just as beautiful as their habitat. Caring less of fear and less of what this King of such a vial land would do to me this night and many nights to come, this place, this kingdom would never be _my_ home.

Soon an enormous stone castle came into view that looked more like an army fortitude of some sort, and shortly after that, just as expected, the carriage pulled to a stop. This was it; it was time to face my destiny. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and stepped out of the carriage to be escorted into the castle.

I was surprised to find the interior of the castle much more elegant, much more _pleasing_, then the outside…expect for the damned goblins. They were so loud and terribly stupid and I wondered how Jareth even won a civil war with his citizens. Probably because there were more terrifying inhabitants out in the Labyrinth that I wished not to meet. Captive and slave of a war made me sick of Labyrinth creatures for a lifetime. Yet as I tried to make my way down the hall with the guards the goblins surrounded me with shouts, whistles, and screams.

"So pretty the King's fallen princess is!" One clawed at my skirt scowling.

I let out a yelp and kicked the slimly thing away from me as hard as I could. The others laughed at their comrade as he flew across the room.

"Let's go! Move along slave!" the guard shoved me forward. _So I was to be made a ridicule as this kingdom's prisoner? We would see… _

Moments later I was brought to a grand door where the head guard knocked five times. The heavy door was answer by a lady in robes.

"This must be the King's princess?" the lady turned to me, "come forward my dear. We have been expecting you. I am Jazza." Of all the people in this land so far Jazza was the only person that I could ever regard with as much decency. The room was pastel pink with showers, lagoons, waterfalls, springs and pools, everywhere there was steam or candles.

"What is this place?" I asked stepping forward inside as was instructed.

"The Cleansing Room, a spa of relaxation if you will," she turned to the guards, "you may leave us now." And the doors of The Cleansing Room were tightly sealed.

Jazza clapped her hands and servant maidens rushed forward and quickly begin to undress me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as my cloths fell to the floor.

"What we were ordered to do, Fallen Princess," Jazza running some hot water, "his majesty values softness and cleanliness. He wanted me inform you once you arrived to feel free to use our Cleansing Room as often as you wish."

As a flute played I was bathed in a tub of sweet smelling soap. "Honey and Lavender" I was told by a maiden when asking of the scent. I was then waxed from the neck down and placed into another bath again.

"I hear you're fresh." Jazza said while gently scrubbing my hair.

"What?" I asked completely caught off guard.

"Untouched," Jazza repeated, "Is it true?"

It was, I still was a virgin. It wouldn't have been so if Conrad, a young warrior who I was "involved" with, hadn't joined the high rankings of my father's army. He was one of my father's most trusted warriors and I was in love with him. So many times we had come so close…that was a time when I thought the war wouldn't take place in a thousand millenniums, that it was all talk of eager males and foolishness. And now here I was sitting in the enemy's castle. I didn't answer to Jazza, she had heard the rumors; there was nothing else to be said.

"It's quite alright," she said after a moment of silence, "just one more thing the King will enjoy conquering."

After oils were rubbed onto me, and my hair brushed soft and dry, I was dressed in only transparent silks that left nothing to the imagination. The low cut top that only barely covered my breasts and exposed my flat stomach had diamonds everywhere and was tied in the back. The bottom was just a silk thong with random pieces of cloth that flowed at the side of my hips. I might have as well walked to my master's bedchamber naked.

Leaving the Cleansing Room I bid Jazza a good evening and was lead to the King's chambers.

"His highness is attending other affairs at the moment, you are to wait inside." The head guard opened the doors and pushed me in. "He wishes you would make your self comfortable. Good evening." The last thing I heard was the click of the lock and footsteps leaving me to await tonight's destiny.

COPYRIGHT 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17

Alright hope you liked! Don't worry loves, Jareth's "big entrance" is up next in Chapter 2. Review! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Mistress Queen 

Omg! You guys are freakin awesome! Your reviews were great! A big thank-you to: BostonLady, Snow Lepord, ZoeGirl2005, Kelsi679, and Allison K.

Thanks for your input, this chapter is for all of you, I hope this does not disappoint!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains **MATURE **content and I don't want to be held responsible for corrupting any innocent minds. lol.

By the way I forgot to put that annoying disclaimer thingy at the beginning of the first two chapters so here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth or even those ugly goblins, I own NOTHING! I DO however own Amethyst but that's pretty much it. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!

Ch.2- In The King's Bedchamber

_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes _

_-Marquis De Sade _

I glanced around at my new surroundings. The room to my surprise was a giant place of elegance, lit only by candles. Red and back silks seemed to be the main color themes that covered the walls, floor and bed. Jazza was right, he really did value softness. There was a bookshelf, perhaps a good sign of his intelligence, a marble tub and a long wooden table of food. So this was the King's bedchamber? Not bad-not bad at all.

My gaze was suddenly drawn to his bed and all the helplessness, all the elements that awaited me hit me right then and there. How could a room so hauntingly lovely feel like a cage? I began to wonder if the King was handsome, after all, I had never seen him yet somehow he had seen me though I had never knew about it. Fairness was hardly a word to be used in a situation such as this but I hoped he was at least decent looking. _Oh, god, what if he looked like his goblins that scattered his castle's hallways? _It would make sense for he governed such creatures and a ravishing appearance would be the only thing that would excuse his arrogance. I had heard he was handsome with a certain air about him but still. _Please let him be decent looking, if only a little…_

The next thing that caught my eye was the crystal. Curious, I slowly walked over to the enchanting object and ran my fingers upon its glass. It began to change color, first a red then a purple, until it finally faded into a dark blue. A burred figure or place slowly began to appear and then left as quickly as it came. Addicted to this strange object, I wondered what this thing was.

"How beautiful," I whispered.

"Extraordinary is it not?" a deep voice came behind me causing me to jump, caught off guard. I turned to face the owner of this powerful voice and my eyes beheld the most dangerously attractive man adorned completely in black with only a midnight blue cape that flowed behind him. There, Jareth the goblin king stood in all his glory. His beauty was indeed unique; unique as a piece of art is unique. His wild hair was blonde and his body frame was strong, from the leather gloved hands, to a broad chest lightly exposed with a few buttons loose, covered by a black sort of ruffled cotton shirt, to tight pants that gave noticeable attention to the bulge between his legs that I could not tare my eyes away from. He moved with an incredible flamboyance and eccentricity with an attractive, romantic, yet villainous quality to him.

"I see my fallen angel has arrived." He grinned cynically taking in the curves of my body. Out of nervousness-not desire or want-I bowed and quickly rose realizing what I was doing.

"I did not give you permission to rise." I heard him say. There was mockery in his voice and I could feel it. _So this was what it was going to be like during the eternal duration huh? Wonderful, we were off to a great start._

"Are you expecting me to bow again your majesty?" I cocked an eyebrow smartly, "I refuse. Regardless that you have won the war, I am still a princess, and I will not treat you above my status."

"Tsk, tsk," he made that annoying clicking sound with his tongue that still gets me to this day, "and such a mouth for someone of such desirability and said title." I could feel him moving closer, "I shall excuse your fiery tongue princess, who knows? Tonight it might prove to keep things more interesting. I love challenges." It was at that moment that I realized it; we were both too arrogant, too spoiled, which forever would be our hugest conflict that would always end in a cause for heated passion. I didn't know it at the time, but the more we would grow on each other, the more crazy we would became _for_ one another.

God I loved those eyes. They made me feel so self-conscious knowing that they sized me up and undressed me yet I knew looking into them would be the only thing that would willingly get me through this first time, this first night.

"I'm not denying your title, I too crave power." I could feel his warm breath caress my skin in a whisper as he took a strand of my hair between gloved fingers and toyed with one of the silks that were attached to my thong. He gave me a look that would make strong women weak; and weak women faint.

"So I've heard." I turned away from him. I hope he could feel the hate in my voice just as much as I could feel the lust in his.

"But you see," his hands slowly crept up from my navel up to my breasts, "winning and losing mean different things, your world loses, you, as a princess of said world lose your title and join me. My world wins and I gain a pretty little slave." I turned with such speed as my hand flew to meet his handsome face in a smack, but those strong arms caught mine in my struggle. "Careful, I've been told I can be cruel," He laughed, "Things would run more easily for you tonight if you didn't fight me, although I must say nothing is more attractive then a women with claws beneath me. Come now tell me your name. I assume _I_ need no introduction." He released my hands.

"Amethyst." I whispered as hands gripped my hips and then softly up my chest to unclasp the diamond top. I watched as it fell soundlessly to the floor. I looked at the object again; it was the only thing that kept me from crying, "What is that thing?"

"A crystal, nothing more," I could feel his breath on my neck again and then a kiss, "but it can show you your dreams."

I turned to face him as my long hair barely covered my breasts, "Can it?" Well, the king did request a challenge, and I was here to give him his every desire. He had no compunctions, he was my villain, he wanted to seduce and corrupt me totally and it was working. Hunger was in his gaze when I felt gloved fingers cup my breast again and I couldn't deny for a moment, not even to this day, even though I resented him so, that I rather enjoyed his forceful touch and could only hope there was more to come.

"Beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper as those dangerously beautiful eyes took my pure figure in and instantly, his soft forceful lips captured mine. A warm tongue demanded an entrance that teased and probed mine when I finally allowed it. I kissed him back; unsure of what to do now, my eyes gently shut against my will and I let Jareth take the lead. Hands travel down to my hips and fingers slid under my thong and in between my thighs. As I gasped in his kiss at the sudden, passionate gesture, my eyes fluttered open again and heated warmth began to form between my legs. The king laughed, knowing full well of the manipulation he had over me and his kisses only moved further down to my neck as he guided me to his bed.

Jareth laid me gently down on the soft silk, and as he undressed, his cold, lustful eyes never left mine. It killed me to watch a beautiful creature with such cruelty, own such a muscular body of art. It was like he knew my every thought, it was so frightening.

With strong legs he crawled on top of me and finally removed his gloves, brushing naked finger tips against my lips, "So soft," he breathed with a sly grin, a new strange emotion I now saw from him, "I had to feel for my self." There was nothing between us then, and nowhere for me to hide from those eyes but in my own skin.

"Tell me my Amethyst, are you afraid of me?" Jareth asks kneading my swollen breasts.

"Should I be?" my eyes narrow his perfect ones.

"Only a little." He says with a wolfish grin.

His kisses met my breasts and a hot mouth covers a ripe, hard, erect, nipple. I can feel him mocking me, laughing at me, sucking, nibbling, as my back arches and moans spill from my mouth, but at the moment, I've lost all urge of pride and care. I even whimper in protest after he stops.

"Such lessons you shall learn my young princess," he chuckles, "this is only the beginning." A knee parts my legs and my soaked thong of diamonds are gone in one swipe.

"There is barely any sunlight in the Underground my lord." I say rather randomly, for reasons that I knew not of.

"Learn to live with out it." He pays no mind; there are more interesting things that call his attention; I can tell by the stiff, powerful, almost inhuman erection that does anything but conceals its appearance.

I moan again as a mouth covers my entrance and that same skillful tongue flicks, sucks and works its magic on my clit. He is preparing me; this is a promise of things to come. I may be a virgin but I am not blinded by stupidity. This was a world of new sensations to me, the only path I dared not travel in this wild, strange land and my sighs and groans are at this point uncontrollable.

"Master…" I moan helplessly, my hands running through his wild blonde hair. It was what he wanted to hear.

"You are too sweet," he mocks, "How does that feel?"

"Like heaven…" I sigh as fingernails dig into my swelling hips. I'm getting so close to a climax and knowing this, Jareth's cock by this time is a powerful engorgement. It amazes me how two souls could have such a strong effect on each other. At that point I didn't love him-desired him-but not love, which was why I refused to scream his name as he made love to me. _Make me helpless and submit to your pleasures your majesty, but that is only what I shall call you by, your title-for now_. After all, a title may have great power but it is the man with the title that I call out in the late night hours, that man with the title that drives into me with wild sex; not the man _behind_ the title. _Yes Jareth, I too can be cruel._

Jareth moves up to my face again. He kisses and bites my lips passionately as I taste myself on his skilled mouth.

Jareth lowered himself on top of me and with a burning gaze looked down into my eyes and my flesh before he stole my virginity. With a hard thrust, I screamed in pain, in tears, as he held me close. It is a pain that can only be felt and inflected by desire maybe love, but desire and lust amongst everything-at least this night. It is love's wound. His thrusts move so gently, so softly at first.

"Why are you being this way?" I cried asking of his gentleness, for this was nothing I was expecting of him.

"Hush," he quieted my cries with kisses, "you knew what your duty was. It shall be this way forever."

The pain hurt only for a few moments and then it was gone as quickly as it came and the wet heat became enjoyable. He moved my hips to the rhythm of his paces and together feeling him inside of me, we were one. Jareth's moans joined mine in a chorus of dazed, sweat drenched, echoed passion. His thrusts became deeper, faster more demanding until I lost control and finally couldn't keep up with him. My back arched and my head was thrown back into the silk pillows as I screamed with an orgasm flooding me taking over my body in shutters. _So this was only a few powers the mighty Goblin King had over me huh?_ Never in my life had I ever wanted any enemy so close to me then in those long moments.

Seconds later, Jareth roared a masculine groan as his hot honey-like stickiness poured into me. Exhausted, he clasped onto my soft frame. He finally laid beside me and pulled close with strong arms surrounding my tired body, still deep inside of me.

"Oh god." I gasped.

Exhausted, we were both now breathing heavily. As I watched the candles fight to keep the dark room lit, he rubbed my arms softly as he held me, every now and then he played and ran his fingers through my hair almost-dare I say it-lovingly.

"It has been such a long time since I've had beautiful cream lay next to me in my bed," he whispered after a long moment, "So?" he asked still breathless. He wanted me to admit the effect he had on me, commanded it even. And I'd give it to him.

"You are more then pleasure."

"Do you love me?"

I, of course, did not answer and he knew that my stubbornness would not permit me, which caused him to laugh.

"Good," he chuckled, "I think I may love you too, of course I will have to do this many more times, my princess, before I make my choice."

"So will I my master," I whispered before I finally drifted off into sweat-drenched sleep, "So will I."

COPYRIGHT 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17

Hope ya'll enjoyed. Questions? Comments? Just review it and I'll see if I can answer it. There will be more dialog between Amethyst and Jareth besides the whole sex thing because this IS her adventure, just bare with me here. Please, please, PLEASE review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you so much loves! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Mistress Queen

Hey ya'll, um just to let you know, when it says "Jareth Prov" or any other "character's prov" (beside Amethyst) its that character's point of view. Okay? Cool! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Amethyst and Jazza and that's about it.

Ch.3-The Morning After and Its Realities

_Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trail and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved._  
-Helen Keller

_Jareth's Prov_

Despite the shadows of his bedchamber, somehow sunlight danced its way into the darkness and lit the room with yet another day in the Underground. The sunlight had been the first thing that woke Jareth. He squinted his eyes a few times, attempting to adjust them. It was then, as he glanced about his room, that he remembered the young figure of beauty that lay peacefully wrapped in his arms. Jareth took a hard look at his prize and it was at this moment that she was the picture of rare and pure perfection. He smiled as he gently stroked her violet locks-_well not pure anymore._ He stifled a laugh, and thought how regardless of her unavoidable position as his prisoner-his new prized _slave_-she still gave a fight even though she knew her fate. Jareth couldn't help but honor her.

She was, in a sense, his lesser evil. True she was just as spoiled as he (and he didn't mind admitting that), and she seemed to be stuck with her position as a princess of a fallen kingdom for she was the youngest in line, but she was so beautifully naïve while he was controlling and cold with experience. Or perhaps he was underestimating her power; after all, his power had been before. Amethyst, the king decided, was the heat to his coldness, and a rather nice balance to life in the Labyrinth. She wasn't pitiful but it would be so much damn fun to corrupt her. Everyone, including himself, had been corrupted at one point in their life, so she would only continue the never ending cycle.

It was the way things should be after all.

He had chosen her, chosen her out of the three. It wasn't that her sisters were less beautiful, but Amethyst was rebelliously desirable. There was something about her that Jareth couldn't put his finger on. She reminded him of himself in a strange way and that was attractive. He let his hand linger a little bit longer on her naked waist and reluctantly slid out of bed carefully, not to wake her. _There will be plenty of time for this later, _he thought, dressing quickly as his eyes refused to leave her sleeping form. For now Jareth had a goblin kingdom to rule, goblins to boss around, and many decisions on what to do about the Land of the Light and its rebellious survivors. This was going to be a good day, Jareth could feel it in his gloves, after all, last night was excellent, and the morning after was always better.

_End of Jareth's Prov_

When I awoke that morning, for a minuet I forgot where I was, as if everything from the pervious night was just a dream. But when I glance about the room with the all too familiar silks and burnt-out candles worn out from the long evening I am reminded that my new home isn't a dream and its all too real. Last night wasn't a dream either…

Rolling over to my left side, the bed is empty and I see that Jareth has long since left with the early morning to go off and do whatever it is that a king of a wasteland such as this would do. I won't deny last night he had brought me to new heights that I never could have imagined to ever reach in my life but for some reason, there was no magic. Fire? Defiantly. Sparkle? Yes, but nothing special. Perhaps if I had awoke in his arms or something, I would have felt that "special" something that lovers feel; but then again that would expecting too much from a brat king.

On a pillow lays a lilac peacefully attached to a note sign by the beautiful demon himself. Furrowing my eyebrows I pick it up and begin to read:

_Good morning my Amethyst, _

_Food is on the table. I informed Jazza and she is waiting _

_for you in the Cleansing Room. Should you need _

_anything, there is a chain by the door. Pull it twice and my _

_humble servants shall get you all that you desire. _

_-Jareth _

_All that I desire?_ I yawn and step out of the warm bed, feeling the need for a long bath, but not in the "Cleansing Room". This morning I wished to wash my shame away by myself. I go to the mirror and touch my lips, swollen from the King's biting and then I see the marble tub. Its looks quite friendly now, and invites me to take a dip. I dropped the sheets that covered me and shamelessly pull the chain twice. In only a matter of seconds, there are knocks at the door. When I answer it, two goblins stare up at me. These are the "humble servants" I am to put my trust in? Its worth a shot and as disgusting as they are to look at, I may as well get use to them and the sooner the better. Surely it would make my duration in the Labyrinth run a bit smoother-if that is even possible.

"You called? What'd ya want?" they both stare up at me with huge beady eyes irritably, perhaps just as curious of me as I am of them.

"I, um, I need hot bath water," I finally spit out, "and the good kind, um, right away."

"What'd ya mean the good kind?" the first goblin asks almost offensively, hands on hips.

"I mean," I say becoming braver, "not that crap from that 'Bog of Eternal Stench' I hear so much about." Hear about it? It was one of the first things that hit my senses when arriving in the carriage, it was also the thing that turned me off and left a bad taste in my mouth for the Underground.

"Water is water." The second goblin rolled its eyes.

"No, no its not!" I shouted frustrated, "How in the world Jareth won a war with you-you _things_ is beyond me! Bog water and clean water are different regardless of what you may think and I want the clean water-now!"

"And what happens if it ain't clean slave?" the both asked in unison. _Slave? They thought they had the right to call me slave!_

I forcefully picked one up as the other flinched, "Listen to me and listen to me good." I say through gritted teeth, "ONE, you will never, ever, EVER, address me in such a manner as that again and you may relay that message to your comrades. And TWO, although I may be your king's 'slave', the minute I open my mouth in complaint of 'servants' who do not obey orders that were instructed by said king, he shall dip you head first in said bog and there will be nothing left. If I am not happy, he is not happy, because slave or not I warm his bed, clear!" With that I dropped the little pest flat on his head never giving him time for an answer.

"Crystal!" the two said shakily, "Clean bath water right away!"

"And make it hot!" I called behind me. Well, that was easier then I had thought. Perhaps Jareth didn't really have a hard time ruling the goblins. It was so easy to control them, after all, I just did.

With a smile I closed the door and walked triumphantly to the long wooden table of food and picked off a few grapes. I heard a rustle of a noise and turned my gaze back over to the marble tub where a magnificent white owl was perched.

"Aw," I cooed walking over to it, "hello there." Unlike most owls, it didn't seem to mind my strokes as I pet it gently, careful not to scare it away. "I cannot believe something so beautiful exists in such an awful place." I whispered. Two knocks later, in came the bath water, clean and hot as asked.

"Where do ya want it?" a goblin asked directing four other in the room.

"Well," I raised my eyebrows smartly, with a smile, "Where do you think?" they were all silent, "In the bath tub," I sighed rolling my eyes, "come now, I know goblins cannot be this stupid." They didn't say anything more, just grumbled a few curses and complaints. When they finally left, the white owl stared intently at me as I lowered myself into the bath. I didn't mind the animal, it was something very beautiful to look at, even wonder about for a while. The steam felt claming and relaxed my tense muscles as closed my eyes.

"So," I sighed in bliss to the owl, "how did you like me in action with those goblins?"

"Impressive." I heard. I gasped as the owl changed it's form flamboyantly. I sunk further into the water, as Jareth sat with a sly smirk on his face where the owl had once been perched. I should have known! Should have known about his many mystical powers, one being in the form of shape shifting. Nothing here is ever what it seems. However, I wasn't about to let him have power over me for it was not yet night, and that meant showing _surprise_, not _fear_ of his display.

"Jareth," I sighed broadly, "stop with the dramatics and the entrances. Its much too early in the day for such nonsense." So I never knew where the Goblin king would be at any given moment? That was okay, just one more of his many powers that I was aware of now-one more to look out for.

"Nonsense?" the king laughed, "This early? _This early?_ My, my, my, princess, I really must have exhausted you last night." He came to my side and placed a glove into the water and on my thigh, "Its only early afternoon my precious."

"Get out of here!" I shouted attempting to (and successfully) splashing him.

"Firery are we?" he chuckled running his hands up my shoulders, "Good. That's why I picked you."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said flatly, "Why are you not with Jazza?"

"I didn't feel like it." I told him plainly, "I bow down to your every will master, at least let me choose where I bathe."

"You remind of me." He smiled. His smile is not heartfelt or full of admiration, only full of mockery.

"I don't suppose that's a good thing sire." I spit.

"Exactly what I would have said." He laughed twirling a cane randomly, "You may roam the castle halls wherever you like but only with the guards."

"Why the guards?" I asked.

"I don't want you getting into trouble." He said making his way from the door. "I have been generous, you should be thanking me."

"Then perhaps it was not a wise decision to bring me here your highness? Why _did_ you?" I stood up.

He stopped, turned, and strode over to the bath, picking up a towel on the way, "Because," he whispered lips close to mine, "I love breaking spirits, nothing pleases me more." At that moment I couldn't help but lean my face to his for a sinful, helpless kiss, in which he broke away from me before I had the chance to capture those lips. I then saw what he meant. "Do you see now what I mean?" he laughed, shaking his head in mockery, "Such a pity."

"You are cruel!" I hissed as he wrapped me up.

"Yes and I hope I don't disappoint my reputation," he said, "I will send someone to dress you, don't even think about leaving this room."

"Wait!" I shouted, "I need light, I need to go outside!"

"No." he said without as much as a thought.

"At least in the garden! Please!" I bit my lip.

He turned again as if to consider it, "Alright fine, but with the guards and no one else."

"Why? That's not fair!" I pouted.

"As much as I do love to see you beg," he opened the door, "Things aren't always fair my Amethyst, but that's the way they are. You're mine now, get over it."

Alright! You know what to do! Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Mistress Queen

Wow! Just finished writing this and I'm so tired so I hope you guys like. This chapter really kicks things off and should explain a bit more of Amethyst's purpose.

Disclaimer- I only own Amethyst-sorry no Jareth. lol

Ch.4- The Oubliette and Argea 

_A victorious army first wins and then seeks battle. A defeated army first battles and then seeks victory_.  
-Sun Tzu, "The Art of War"

In Jareth's labyrinth, nothing is ever what it seems, things unimaginable find you as if you were once lost to them, and you discover things about your self that you never knew before. I found that out the day Jareth was "generous" enough to permit me to the gardens and the gardens only. Dressed reluctantly in the long, navel exposing, silk, skirt and matching top, obviously picked out by his majesty, I walked about the maze of green with a guard behind me and in front of me, both as silent as the stones of the labyrinth itself. I'm not even sure if they were watching me at all for they seemed to mumble amongst themselves as I walked picking flowers from the few bushes that grew them.

_Your mine now_. I still couldn't get the words out of my mind, and I felt as though he controlled my very thoughts on the matter. Unbelievable! He didn't have any power over me! But yet I could feel his laugher, feel his mockery upon my own frustration. One moment he was my every desire, the next I hated him with a passion. I loved to hate him; that was it! And what was worse was that I'm more then positive he knew of the effect he had on me; used it to his advantages in bed. All I wanted to do scream, so when I did, the big goblin guards immediately turned around with attention.

"Um…" I stuttered, "Sorry, it's the heat." I laughed, attempting to cover up such a sudden outburst.

They grumbled a bit and then one asked the other, "Perhaps we should go back to the castle?"

"No!" I shouted making them jump, "I-I mean no, I simply need a rest, perhaps a bit of shade? Is there any about?"

"I believe there be a cave o' some sort up this way." One scratched its dirty head, "Come along."

"No," the second stopped him and eyed me suspiciously, "I don't think it a good idea; don't think the king would be too happy about that."

"Why ever not?" I asked fluttering my eyes, "I'll tell you what the king won't be happy about, his mistress receiving fainting spells and not from being in his arms either. But, if you believe this is the best thing for a ruler of such a high temper well, very well then." I made like I wanted to move forward but stopped when I heard "wait!" from voices behind me.

"The caves up this way." One guard said.

I smiled just before I turned to face them again, "If you insist." I shrugged with a wide grin. It was true that the king didn't give me enough freedom, but that never stopped me from demanding my freedom secretly.

When we finally arrived at the mouth of the cave I demand to be left alone; to "think and catch my breath" I told the goblins. Of course they argued to go inside with me and I insisted that they keep watch outside. After a few seconds of bickering about "hating the sunlight" they finally gave in when they realized they'd have a break off of "baby-sitting" (so to speak), after I pointed it out to them. So the goblins stood watch outside as I walked into a cool dark cave that was full of more then just secrets, I would soon learn.

Triumph was an amazing feeling and I felt it for the second time today as I convinced the guards to let me be. It was a shame I would never be queen of the Land of the Light, for I would have been I great politician. Like the handsome goblin king, I may have been a bit spoiled, (after all before the war I had always put my self first), but unlike him, I cared about my people about my world and its welfare. Had I been queen of my land, we would have never lost the war in the first place. Later when Jareth discovered my manipulating ways, I would not be the only one to think I had a smart useful mouth as his equal. If only there was some way to come into power again…

As cool as the cave was, I still wished to lie down for a rest but unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for my fate, when lying down in a pile of leaves, I fell through into the deep ground with a scream. It's quite funny when I look back on it now, but at the time it wasn't for when I finally hit solid ground, it was pitch black and I could barely see my hands in front of me.

"Damn it! I hate the dark!" I shouted, angrier at such a stupid action then scared. I sighed; I need the light if I were to ever find my way out of here. One of my powers that I had inherited from my father was to make light appear where there was dark and later I would learn that this was one of my purposes for being with Jareth in the Underground. Oh, how Crystal and Coral teased me so about it as being useless, when we sat about in our early years discovering and flaunting our powers, and up until this very moment, I had always thought it was; but then again I was the one still living now wasn't I?

"Alright," I sighed clearing my head and nerves. Concentrating, I clapped both my hands together and mediated for a moment or two. I felt power, long underused and over due, coarse through my veins and slowly a sphere of white flames appeared in my hands cool yet scorching to the touch, but it never once bothered me. I opened my eyes.

"That's much better," I whispered to myself, glancing about the dusty atmosphere that surrounded me, "Where the hell am I?"

"The Oubliette," A heavenly female voice rang out to me. I gasped and turned around.

"Whose there!" I demanded sharply.

"You tell me princess, you are the one who has the power of light." It said.

"I demand you show your self!" I yelled, "Right now!"

Suddenly the white flame disappeared as if blown from my hands. I could feel a breath on my shoulder as the darkness crept around me again. And then, a light blue flame appeared and took the form of a small, young, woman, a young fiery with transparent wings, dressed in blue robes. I had no clue if I could trust her when I had first met her although I had an idea of who she might be. Still, I was not about to take any chances…

"Who are you?" I asked speechless of her beauty.

"I am Argea." She told me, "Queen of fate." I had heard of this fiery before. She was known to reveal the past and the future holding fates that often belonged to humans, in her tiny hands. Normally she would dwell by the riverbanks, or so the legends told, and if she was who she said she was, then why was she in the labyrinth's oubliette?

"How can I trust you? How do I know you weren't sent here by" but she cut me off too soon.

"By Jareth?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Besides are you not suppose to be by the riverbanks?"

She tilt her head to ponder the thought of my question for a moment and then replied, "It is true, for riverbanks deliver revelation, inspiration, and wisdom, but I am a queen, I can go where ever I please. Besides," she flew around me as my eyes followed her, "I am the keeper of fate; you have no choice _but_ to trust me. You are very smart and beautiful my little Amethyst, you will make an excellent queen."

"Queen?" I asked shocked, "Queen of what? My kingdom has fallen. Why have you really come to me?"

"To reveal your fate of course." She laughed.

I don't know what came over me at that point but suddenly I sank to the floor and wept. "Queen! My people are gone, I'm a toy to be played with by a goblin king, and those who surround me know me as a fallen princess! They relish in my pain, I am disrespected, yet I'm to be queen…everything is…gone."

"All what you speak of is true princess, and more, but know this; not all that falls stays fallen, there is potential to rise again." She soothed.

"What is to happen to me?" I sobbed.

"Become Jareth's queen, and you will rise again."

"What? How?" I sobbed, "I can't…" but the tears came before I could finish. She let me cry my frustration and pain out for a bit, an action long over due until she stopped me.

"Stop," she commanded, "Amethyst! Stop that! Stop this right now!" she lifted my chin, "Stand up! Wipe your eyes. I should have expected better from you, a fae of royal blood! Come here!" she pulled me down to the farthest, darkest wall, until it was emulated by her tiny blue figure. "I want you to see something! Take a good look at these marking!" Everywhere the wall was covered in colored paint, old and worn but still making their existence known.

"What are they?" I asked, "How did they get here?"

"Before this Oubliette became an oubliette, it was the home of inhabitants who worshiped human rulers called goddesses." Argea explained, "It was time when desire was religiously ceremonial and respected, for these goddesses represented sexual power over their followers who understood that such actions and dominance was necessary in order for creation of art and rebirth, even life itself to take place. These female rulers got what they wanted through seduction and where once admired by many."

"And what does this have anything to do will me?" I asked.

"Because, through seduction you will become queen to unite two kingdoms and give rebirth to your fallen land. Their fate rests on your shoulders. And although he'll never admit it, Jareth needs your light, he needs your fire."

"These women were experts," I sighed, "how am I to achieve what they once did?"

"It is all quite easy princess," Argea smiled, "although you may not see it now, but you already have Jareth eating out of your hand. He needs your light in this goblin city; he needs that flame inside of you. I know you will be fine, there is fire in you already."

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Yet there is much confidence in the air you carry about in yourself, even in the way you held your head high as you first arrived in the Underground knowing what would happen to you that night."

"I know," I looked again at the magnificent, ancient paintings, "but I'm not sure I do this."

"But of course you can," she said, "Seduction is an ancient art but not lost. I shall help you. But if confidence is what you seek, then you must find the Frog Queen. She lives by the river. She shall give you what you are missing. Now I must go, I feel eyes upon us." Argea is right; I forgot Jareth sees things when I'm not with him and the longer I am around him, the more I can feel his presence around me.

"Wait!" I call to her, "what if I need you? Shall I call?"

"No!" she tells me as she fades away, "I will know when you need me and then I will come. Get ready princess," she whispers completely gone, "destiny is calling." And moments later, I am left alone in the dark again to find my way out of the oubliette.

COPYRIGHT BY: MaybeBaby17

2006

Okay hope this explains more but the story will reveal itself more and more along the way, so PLEASE review, it helps me stay motivated to update and stuff. lol. Again, any suggestions, or ideas are welcomed. Thanks a bunch! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! Sorry for the long wait for an update. Classes started up again and you know how it is. Anyways I tried to bring another character from the movie in and hope you like. It should be a nice change; who knows what'll happen? Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Labyrinth. Enough said.

Mistress Queen

Ch.5- Hoggle 

_Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them? _

_-Abraham Lincoln_

I stumble along in the shadows attempting to find my way out of the dark oubliette. There are so many tunnels, so many choices for just one direction. If only there was an opening of some sort that I could crawl or climb my way out of-after all, I "fell" into this shadowy place, there has got to be a way out and perhaps it's the way I came. _Now, if only I could find the place from where I started_… Suddenly I hear scratching and rustling, followed by a few curses.

"Hello?" I ask curiously, no longer as frightened this shadowy place as I was before Argea appeared to me.

"Whose there?" a deep, irritable voice asks in return.

"Um..." I furrow my eyebrows, "I believe I asked you first."

"That may be so," light from a lantern now dances on the cave walls, "but I can grantee I've been here longer, which would make you an intruder. So you tell me first."

"Amethyst." I say, "And you are?"

"So you're the one they're all talking about?" From the shadows, the most interesting little creature appears. His face is animated with a bossy, almost bothered expression from the wrinkles that cover it, to his large nose and huge eyes. I can't even tell what he is-he looks as though he could be a cross between a dwarf and a goblin. "I'm Hoggle," he says hands planted on hips.

"The one they're all talking about?" I ask.

"Yea," Hoggle says grabbing his lantern, attempting a crooked mock bow "the whole labyrinth and beyond the goblin city, _princess_."

"I see." I say. Why should this come as a surprise to me? From my treatment in Jareth castle it was only a matter of time before word ran about on the streets regarding my arrival. Those in the castle catered to me by order, but they did not respect me-they spat upon my name in fact, perhaps because I represented a country which received as much hate as I did. I started to wonder if the labyrinth's inhabitants hated me as well and if so, how was I going to become queen and govern such incompetent subjects? But this was no time for a muse of pity, I could feel Jareth all around me now, and I had to get out of here.

"Wait!" I say as Hoggle continues on his way.

"What'd ya want?" he called from behind him.

"How do I get out of this oubliette?"

"Of course you don't know how to get out!" Hoggle laughs mocking me.

"How can you expect me to?" I say catching up to him, "I barely know my way around this labyrinth! It's as though no one can get out once they are trapped in."

"Ah, but this is the reason for its existence isn't it?" Hoggle asks, "But you're not entirely correct. There was one person who found her way out once."

"Person?" I ask.

"A human in fact," Hoggle speaks slowly as if recalling a terribly happy, faded memory that he hasn't thought about for years, "A young girl."

I had heard stories; that many times those caught in the labyrinth often did not find their way out. So when I heard of this news of someone-not just anyone but a young girl-beating Jareth over his own game, defying his powers, and all in breaking out of the labyrinth, well you can imagine how it greatly intrigued me.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow, "what was her name?"

"That doesn't matter, its all in the past now." Hoggle grumbled, "I'm surprised the cleaners haven't gotten you yet."

"Tell me!" I pouted, "Or if not, then show me the way out of here."

"Last time I helped someone out of the oubliette, it got me into more trouble then I could ask for in a life time!" Hoggle told me. Suddenly a crystal rolled close by my feet, "Like that." Hoggle pointed out warily as his eyes followed the object that rolled into a corner. And there stood Jareth, in all his dramatic flare and glory, leaning casually against the wall. The crystal causally hopped into Jareth's hand as if that was its eternal purpose, as he stood in a darkness that complemented his hauntingly beautiful face.

"You know your more trouble then you're worth Amethyst." Jareth smiled walking towards me.

"Good! Only for you Jareth. What are you doing here?" I demanded fiercely, convinced anger masked out fear.

"It my labyrinth." The king simply (and very childishly) says.

"All I ask is time away from you in a garden and alas I'm not even granted that."

"But your not even in the garden," he laughed circling me, "amuse me. How the hell did you get down here?"

Embarrassed, I look from Jareth, to Hoggle, who at this point was scurrying off and out of sight. I don't blame him. "I found my way down here if you must know."

"But I thought you craved light," he said nonchalantly, running his fingers through my hair, "what happened to the garden?" He knew what had happened; he only wanted me to admit it so his mockery could plateau to a higher level and entertainment could continue.

"I grew tired of it." I looked for Hoggle again and this time he had disappeared. Some help he was.

"Did you now?" Jareth asked ignoring Hoggle's sudden absence, "Well then, since you're exhausted of such scenery perhaps you won't mind a change?"

I could feel a force run through my body as Jareth held onto me closely. We were be transported (by Jareth's will of course) to another location. It is such a strange feeling to be transported for it happens so quickly, while you're moving so fast yet staying in place.

As predicted we were back in the castle, and in Jareth's room.

COPYRIGHT BY: MaybeBaby17

2006


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Another chapy's up and the one after this is in the works. Don't forget to review! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jim Henson, I own nothing! I don't even own Agrea seeing that she's an old Celtic legend. Only Amethyst, Jazza and perhaps a few other random character I'll throw in the story later on.

Mistress Queen

Ch.6- A Wonderfully Perfect Idea

_The only force that can overcome an idea and a faith is another and better idea and fait, positively and fearlessly upheld. _

_-Dorothy Thompson_

As I yanked out of the king's grasp, my attention was immediately drawn to the balcony window that overlooked the now setting sun blazing the sky.

I froze for a moment, "It was just early afternoon only moments ago." I gasped. Night was falling quickly and following it was my royal tributary; another evening of lying and surrendering to Jareth.

"Time is different in the Labyrinth," Jareth replied making sure I saw him from out of the corner of my eye, "much different." Angry, frustrated, I turned to meet that triumphant, arrogant, smirk and began to undo the clasp of my top.

"What are you doing?" Jareth smiled. Of course such an action would get his attention. "Saving you the satisfaction of ripping my clothes off." I snapped bitterly,

"Dusk is here, and soon night follows in its path."

"And you know what night brings." He teased running his hands upon my shoulders as I undressed.

Thin silk finally gone, I held my arms out in spun around in parade of disgust.

"You want me this night master? Fine! Who am I to deny you? But be done with it!"

"As tempting as your offer may be princess, I must decline. Join me for dinner instead."

"No!" I shrieked turning away from him again and facing the window; the sun was almost gone now, "You're doing this on purpose!"

The king shrugged, "Maybe or maybe I'm really hungry."

"Not for food I fear." I grumbled.

"Spoken like a true princess" Jareth agreed now standing next to me, watching what remained of the sun set, "I fear your attitude is intensely attractive."

As I looked at the fading light trying to make sense of it, the king's eyes seemed to behold a different view, for his did not question it, only admired.

"Come my Amethyst." He handed me a shire black robe, "Defy me and you'll pay for it later tonight."

"Hmm!" I grabbed the robe forcefully from him and dressed as his eyes watched me. "I'm aloud out I can see," I remarked sarcastically, "a dinning room? What a splendid change of scenery."

The dinning room was lit when we finally took our place at the long dinner table, Jareth at the head and I at his right side. Goblins scurried about with trays of food and suddenly I became extremely ravenous. I watched as they ran about noisily putting out all that was needed to be out in place in praise for their king. When one placed a goblet of wine in front of me, a remarkable idea entered my mind.

"Is this wine or juice?" I asked Jareth.

"Wine," he said, "Calisto wine."

"Really?" I smiled to my self. I remembered Agrea's words-seduce, seduce to gain, to survive. The more I analyzed the theory of seduction, the more Agrea's words made sense, and the first step was confidence above all. Yet somehow I lacked it for I knew of the reluctant reaction I had when Jareth's power was used against mine with pleasure. Like the young girl Hoggle spoke of, I'd have to beat him at his own game, and the only way I'd do that was to seek the Frog Queen herself; she would give me the gift I needed, or so Agrea had said. My plan was simple; get the king trashed drunk on wine and flattery. Sometime during his intoxicated state, he'd spill his secrets, maybe even the location of the Frog Queen or whatever she was.

"Yes, why?" Jareth asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"No reason," I sighed, "it's only my favorite that's all. In the Land of the Light, we would drink these by the tankers."

The king's face softened for a moment, "Is that so? Your country always grew the best, it's my favorite as well."

"Of course," I agreed pouring Jareth a glass, "nothing is more thick or pure." I whispered. I took a sip and slowly licked my lips once I was sure I got his gaze upon my mouth. He smiled, greatly interested, eyebrows raised, but our gaze that spoke a thousand words broke when there was a loud crash with laughter following suit. Of course only Jareth's goblins could and would cause such a scene.

"Damn it!" Jareth stood up, "Quiet!" he yelled at the goblins who fearfully obeyed, "If there is nothing else to be brought out then leave us until I call! Get out now!" And terrified, the creatures ran out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Well, well, well," I looked at the door with an artificial amazement. "Wow."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the goblin king asked.

"Oh nothing," I sighed, "I heard of your powers my king, but I never would have imagined having the privilege of see you in action."

This made him smile; I was off to a great start, after all, people love to talk about themselves, flatter them and ask them everything and anything about them as long as they are the subject and you're insistently on their good sides. More wine, more art of conversation, and who knew where I'd be with Jareth? I watched him finish another glass of the Calisto.

"There are two kinds forms power Amethyst," Jareth said, "one in the throne room and one then the bed chambers."

"Really?" I paused pretending to think of this theory for a moment, "I don't believe that is so."

"You don't now?"

"No," I finished my drink and leaned in close to him, "just between you and I master, both types of power are the same." I could feel his breath against my lips and his wanting, his need to kiss me, but instead a spoon of pudding met his mouth in place. He blinked and swallowed the food I fed to him.

"You're a hand full," Jareth laughed.

"Alas we agree on something, finally you admit you were wrong." I told him with an innocent smile, "You didn't break me that night."

"Not yet at least." He said taking another sip.

"Funny is it not?" I asked, "even if you tried your hardest you never will."

"Nor could you." He whispered.

"We will see your majesty."

"Is that a challenge?" he arched an eyebrow, amused.

"It is whatever you wish master." I said.

"Certainly not Amethyst! Whatever you wish my princess, a challenge makes things more interesting anyways."

"Ah! One more thing we agree on!" I laughed

"I do so love watching you ignite into a blazing fire." He said as I let a gloved, leather hand lift my chin, "Perhaps we are making progress."

"I certainly hope not," I whispered moving my lips closer to his, "for then the challenge dies."

The king, as I expected, captured my lips instantly, slow at first and then hungrily as hands are buried in my hair with a tongue that demands a deep entrance which I grant. I giggle in his mouth just before pulling away.

"You're too eager Jareth. We haven't even gotten to the main course."

Much touching and kissing later, it is clear the king is beginning to feel the early effects of the twelve glasses of wine he drowned within an hour. Calisto is strong and tasty and so one cannot feel the affects of it until the eighth drink. Conquering tonight's goal is a very fragile situation and this wine is my favorite so I must watch myself of temptation. Jareth, finding every excuse for doing so, is unable to keep his hands off of me and louder then usual. I'm one step ahead of him as should be and I realize I am only moments away from getting what I want. I can do this, just a few more drinks….

"You make a splendid owl," I laugh, sitting on Jareth's lap arms wrapped around his neck. Perhaps the drink is getting to me? Oh well, more fun…

"Its pure magic," Jareth's hands roam my body and kisses along my neck quickly turn into sucks. Just one more drink…

"Mmm," I moan, "My powers are so weak from a lack of experience."

"That's what I love about you Amethyst," he whispers, "You're so young, so fresh."

I get up and straddle him, then begin to nibble on his ear, "Won't you tell me? How do you master such a disguise?"

"It's all in the crystals. Their in my power alone, unless of course, there is a spell cast upon them," and there it is, the secret is spilled from his perfect mouth, "the trick is concentration. Say your right words; a simple masquerade incantation, nothing more."

Got it!

"Mmm well," I can feel him growing hard from beneath me but I can also tell he is not far from wasted, "that is very interesting," I suck and bite his lower lip playfully to focus his attention away from the realization of the words just spoken, a disguise "Shall we to bed then?"

Instantly Jareth is up and stubbles drunkenly until he leans on me for support. The hour is late as I lead him out of the dinning room and into the bedchamber. Once there I gently lay the king on the bed with kisses, and climb on top of him ripping off his shirt. He switches positions until I'm trapped underneath him and unsuccessfully fiddles with the clasps of my top.

"Damn it!" he cruses out of frustration when the clasp does not come loose.

"I thought you valued such fine garments my king." I laugh.

"Fine garments are beautiful to the eye but hell to get off."

"I thought experienced hands knew how." I teased, "Stop, I'll do it, just shut up and kiss me." When my top is completely gone Jareth looks down at me.

"I've waited for this all night long my lovely slave," he whispered, "you're finally mine." And then he passes out.

"That makes two of us, Master," I say sarcastically, crawling from beneath him.

He'll be out for hours; there will be nothing to worry about. I take silk sheets and cover Jareth with them and for the first time since arriving in the Underground, smile at my self in the mirror, drinking all that remains in the Castilo bottle. Argea was right, her presence is near, for it is almost time to search for the Frog Queen herself, and I could finally smile a truehearted, real, smile again.

Game set, match, Amethyst wins.

COPYRIGHT: MaybeBaby17

2006


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Back again and I just wanted to say that I'm going to try to update once a week. So bare with me okay? This chapter's kinda long but I hope ya'll enjoy! Don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: I own Amethyst and nothing else-case closed.

Mistress Queen

Ch.7- The Frog Queen 

_A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born. _

_-Dorothy Thompson_

When Agrea appears from her glittery light, the first thing she sees is the Goblin King's drunken, sleeping form.

"My! Well you certainly have worn him out princess," she giggles flying over to the bed where Jareth lays, "I see you have been taking my advice."

"Yes and no," I explain grabbing a hooded cloak, "it was the Calisto. Got him drunk."

"I can see that." Agrea says lifting up Jareth's arms and then watching it drop limply to the side of the bed, "Did he reveal the location of the Frog Queen?"

"No he did not," I say walking to the crystal, "but somewhere between our foreplay, he revealed how he disguises himself in transformation. The masquerade incantation I believe?"

"The one and only." Agrea says, "We must leave quickly in our search for time is limited. Tonight, it is probably best you use the incantation; what of Jareth?"

"Well, what _of_ Jareth?" I ask, "He won't be up for hours I've made sure of that. It buys us time."

"Yes but his eyes are always on us even if they are not his own. The goblins and the other creatures of the Labyrinth adore him; no doubt they will aid him if he finds you are missing."

"Jareth always takes the form of an owl," I furrow my eyebrows dismissing her warning, "once cast, what will I form into?"

"The animal you transform into is the reflection of your inner soul. You have the permanent ability to transform at your will, once you cast the incantation correctly for the first time."

_A permanent power I would acquire forever? Not bad._

"Well we best move on then," I say taking the crystal in both of my hands, "so…what's the spell?"

"Alright," Agrea flies over to me, "hold the crystal and concentrate, you must concentrate and repeat after me in whisper; Things are never what they seem."

I shut my eyes and repeat her, "Things are never what they seem."

"Transform me into my soul's true dream."

"Transform me into my soul's dream." I repeat. This is a rather corny incantation for something so big but alas it works! At first I feel nothing; but then comes the pulling and ripping, and my breathing increases roughly until I am numb.

Once it's over, I open my eyes and feel smaller, "Did it work?" I ask, "what am I?"

"It worked beautifully!" Agrea smiles, "Go look in the mirror." I look at the grand mirror by the candles and the reflection that greets me is that of a small white tigress.

"It worked!" I squeal. A tigress; a strong powerful female cat of a jungle with too much beauty and mystery, who kills her prey fiercely. How perfect!

"Amethyst we must go!" Agrea calls leading the way out the door.

"Right." I follow her. And we're off into the night to find the Frog Queen.

I'm am running, running through the Labyrinth trying to find the location of a scared place I've never been to in my life. The moon is silver now, and the night grow later and later with each of my footsteps. Time is different in the Labyrinth, much different. Stars seem to mock my trail as they dance on the black painted canvas of the sky; I can hardly see where I'm going save for Agrea's light that glows strongly against the ancient brick walls. It is the only thing that keeps me comfort, for although the Underground is a strange place during the day, it is even more so at night with an eerie feel to it in the air.

"Agrea!" I breath trying to catch my breath, "where is this Frog Queen or whatever she is located?"

"By the riverbanks I thought you knew."

"Of course I did! But where exactly are the riverbanks around here? Are there even any at all in the Underground?"

"The Underground is full of twist and surprises, even _I_ don't entirely know all that is or inhabits the Underground."

"Okay," I sigh trying to clear my thoughts, "let's think about this logically. A riverbank usually flourishes in the forest does it not?"

"The Forever Forest!" Agrea squeaks at the gift of her sudden realization, "Perfect! Why did I not think of that sooner?"

"I have no idea," I roll my eyes, "but now that we figured this now, show me the way."

"One moment princess, I know where the riverbank is located but I never said anything indicating my knowledge of where the Forever Forest may be."

"Surely you're not serious!"

"But I am. You see my powers are only to reveal fates or help other claim their fates, which I'm helping you to do right now, I never once said anything about revealing locations of other rulers."

"Well will we do?" I sank to the floor looking up into the silver moon, "There just so time we're allowed before dawn and-"

"Shh! Listen!" Agrea flatly interrupts my pouting.

I could hear quiet footsteps dragging lazily along, coming closer and closer to us. I was more curious then nervous for these tired steps did not sound like they belonged to a goblin. I looked over until my eye beheld an old cribbed man dressed in rags with a hat-no- a _bird_ on his head.

"What on earth is that thing?" I whisper.

"I have no idea." Agrea squints her eyes, just as curious of the creature as I am, "Why don't you go ask it? It's safe to return to your natural fea form anyway."

It takes only a few seconds and I easily transform back to my old, original self again. Carefully, I crept over to the rag-bird-man-thing, who was now sitting on one of the stone chairs placed randomly about the garden. He was grumbling something to the bird that sat on top of his head.

"Um, excuse me." I said.

"Well, what do we have here?" the bird whistled.

"You can talk?" I asked the bird.

"But of course! I _am_ part of a head after all!" the bird's big yellow eyes narrowed with mine.

"Part!" the old man said irritably to the bird, "only a part! Remember that when I begin to reveal questions asked by the next wonderer whose lost in this place!"

"Reveal?" I asked, "So you can tell how to can into the Forever Forest?"

"If you-"the old man began but was no sooner then cut of by the bird.

"If you leave a contribution in the little box." The bird chirped.

"You see! This is what I mean!" the man shouted.

"What?" the bird asked.

I looked at Agrea who simply hug her head in disbelief and pity to the creature that seemed so smart yet acted so stupid. As entertaining and might I add-rare a sight this was of a man arguing with his head, his mind I was on borrowed time and needed to know the answer to my question. I quickly ripped off one of the many golden bangles Jareth made me wear on my wrists.

"Hey!" I shouted shaking the gold peace in front of them to get their attentions, "I _really_ don't have time for this. I have a contribution; now _please_ tell me the location of the forest!" Immediately both stopped and stood silent as if to consider my situation. My power acquired from watching my old family practicing royalty, was getting fiercer and fiercer by the day; at least that was a good sign. They began to speak.

"Why didn't you ask?" The bird said as the old man held out the box.

"Look behind you young women," the old man pointed with a boney crooked finger, "there are two doors in which you must enter."

"Thank you," I smiled dropping the gold bangle into the box with a clink, "that was all I needed to know."

"What are you looking for in there anyways?" the bird asked as Agrea and I turned to leave.

"It's a secret!" Agrea giggled like all small fairies of her kind do, "thank you for your help."

By this time I am standing in front of the two doors, staring and the odd looking door knockers. I swear, every day I am discovering new, strangely unique creatures in the Labyrinth. All I can do is stare at the door knockers until they begin to speak.

"What is it you want?" the door knocker to my right asks me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we assume you want something in order to be examining us for such a long period of time." The door knocker shouts.

I turn to Agrea and whisper, "I should've known objects speak in this place."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the walls of the Labyrinth spoke themselves." Agrea tells me, she flies up to the nose of the door knocker to be sure she has his full attention, "does your door lead to the Forever Forest?"

"What? I can't hear you!" the door knocker grumbles. This is explainable for the knocker is connected through both of the creature's ears, which almost makes me feel pity for it; no wonder it's so irritable it just hangs there with this crazy large contraption in its ears and shouts. "Speak up!"

Agrea, I can now see is getting frustrated by all of tonight's delays. She knows our time is limited and that we must find the Frog Queen tonight or never and so it is now my turn to ask, "Does your door lead to the Forever Forest?"

"The fortress?" the door knocker asks.

"Ugh!" Agrea buzzes about hands thrown up into the air in defeat, "Just knock on the door Amethyst! Who cares where it leads! We're obviously getting no where by asking a deaf piece of cheap, animated copper."

"Don't worry about it." I say to the door-knocker while taking the ring and banging it hard against the wood three times. The door opens and finally we are greeted by the scene we have been searching for all night; the Forever Forest. The battle is half won, now all Agrea and I have to do to find the Frog Queen…

"She duels in the Well of Inspiration," Agrea explains as we climb through wild, untamed brush, "at least that's what they say. She sings in the late nights close to dawn that's how we know we're getting closer. The song is a scared calling." The forest is dark and thick with green trees and bushes. I wonder where its inhabitants are. If anything I would have thought they'd be out hunting and running mischievously about in this late hour.

"Well of Inspiration?" I ask, "Is there such a place in the Labyrinth? Frog Queen; such a strange title." I laugh.

"Do not be disrespectful; it's a title to a powerful ruler nonetheless. Nothing is ever what it seems in this place," Agrea says, " That is why you can't take anything for granted."

Long moments of walking, dreadful, _tiring_, walking passes and still there is nothing. But then I hear something…

There is a soft cruel melody in the wind, the song carries and carries until Agrea hears the tune as well, making it clear that I'm not imagining things. I look at Agrea. A strange clam sensation has now come over me and I cannot tare way from the singing.

"Listen," Agrea closes her eyes and breaths a shallow breath, "it's her."

"I must follow it." I whisper eyes transfixed on the young stream. I walk along it, Agrea flying behind me until it leads me to a deep lagoon.

When we reach the lagoon, odd water creatures of every size and color are singing; they follow a high, softly dominate voice-the voice of a queen. They surround her and stop their happy chant when they see me enter their territory. The Frog Queen, unlike her subjects, is untouched by my presence and continues her song as she studies me. She is unearthly beautiful, sitting there on a large river rock, bare breasted, naked, with wild flowers woven into her long hair, pointed ears, and webbed feet. Her eyes narrow mine as if to say even though she knows why I have come she will ask of my journey anyways. When her song is done, she smiles a secret smile and all is quiet.

"Are my feet not lovely?" she asks obviously seeing how oddly I looked at them, "I have barrowed them from a frog. Such noble creatures they are." She gently pets one of her earthly watery companions.

If I was not in the dazed, awed, state I was in at the moment my eyes beheld the Frog Queen and her river kingdom, I would have been creped out. This was a strange civilization and I began to wonder if Agrea was true when she told of how its ruler could help me.

"Do not let looks fool you princess," Agrea whispered in my ear sensing my thoughts, "you need her as much as you need me. Trust her."

"Agrea!" the Frog Queen says enthusiastically, "my loyal Queen of Fate. It has been decades since I've seen you last." Agrea smiles and bows. "And who is your friend and why has she come?" the Frog Queen asks looking softly at me.

"Amethyst." I bow, paying proper respects "Princess Amethyst of the Land of the Light."

"Not of the Underground?" she asks.

"No your majesty," Agrea bows again, "we are working on that. You see it is Amethyst's fate is to become queen of both kingdoms."

"The Land of the Light has long since fallen," the Frog Queen said, "its ruler is Jareth now, it is not?"

"Your majesty, the Goblin King does nothing with the Land of the Light." I say, "it was my home, it's still my kingdom and it is just sitting there destroyed. Who knows what is happening to my people with Jareth's goblins running about my kingdom?"

"And why is it he keeps you?"

"I-" it's difficult to spit the words out, "I'm his prize. I should be in a ruling position but instead I'm a sacrifice to him each night." I look away, "It's a law."

"That arrogant filth." She spits, which makes it clear that I'm now on her good side, "I never had anything against Jareth in fact I have always like the king but I have, however, always resented how he was practically given a kingdom-a rather enormous one I might add-yet does nothing with it. This Labyrinth is a perfect example. How can I be of service?"

"Well the thing is," I say, "I am not quiet sure. You see, I was told I needed to be given something by you in order to take over Jareth and his thrown. I'm not sure it that's courage, or confidence, or strength-"

"Seducing are we?" the Frog Queen cuts me off with a smile. So my tactics have been used before I can see. "Good girl." The queen tells me, "Follow me." and she leaps wonderfully into the lagoon.

"Wait!" I call wadding out into the cool water, "I cannot breathe underwater as you can!"

"Time is short princess," she calls before she goes under water, "in order to gain from me what you seek, you must follow! Trust and follow!" And she is gone. I look at Agrea who motions for me to go.

"You must travel this journey alone princess." She says as the Frog Queen's strange companions stare wide-eyed at me, waiting to see what I'll do.

I bite my lip and nodded. With that, I take a deep breath and drive in after the Queen. I can see her, her beautiful form is blurry for me eyes are not use to the water, but I can still see her nevertheless. I follow her into the dark unknown waters as she swims with grace and power.

I look up at the distance surface of the lagoon, I can see faces, terribly, mysterious faces. They peer down at me; fairy thoughts and dreams I know I must leave behind. For some reason, I am more frightened then I have ever been, but I must follow the Frog Queen deeper and deeper until all I no longer need is washed away. I want to keep going but I feel that I can no longer keep the need for air away. I began to raise to the surface when just then, the Frog Queen pulls me further down. I can hear her thoughts, "we're almost there fallen princess. Hold on"

Suddenly darkness gives way to a golden-like glow. It surrounds me with warmth, penetrates through every part of my body and soul. I understand why I must swim with the Frog Queen alone, for after this experience, as frightened and tried (because of a lack of lack) as I am, I will come to the surface reborn into a new person.

The Frog Queen smiles as her thoughts follow through mine again, "Rest here for as long as you desire."

I do so as she closes her see in meditation. A radiant golden ball appears and magically takes form in her delicate hands; this is her gift to me. She instructs me to hold the glowing ball to my heart and when I do so, its buoyancy lifts me to the surface.

I arise with a big splash, coughing up water and gasping for air but with a light, clear, mind and refreshed soul. The ball is no longer in my hands for it has become a part of me, radiating a warmth, light, and power deep inside of me.

Agrea helps me out of the lagoon and I climb onto the muddy shore. The Frog Queen emerges and I turn and bow.

"Thank you your majesty." I whisper with a smile.

"You're welcome to return any time you need to." She replies.

Dawn is soon and the night sky is slowly fading. Agrea and I turn to leave for Jareth's castle as the Frog Queen and her strange watery creatures giggle at us mischievously. I'm not worried at their actions, for the Queen's gift has made me understand and realize this amongst other things.

I am terribly exhausted when I return to Jareth's bed chamber. It was not difficult to sneak back into the castle for it is so late, even the King's goblins are snoring. Thankfully Jareth is still sleep and judging at the scene, it looks as though he hasn't moved all night.

Challenges will always come but good things are ahead of me right now for I am changed; I now have power-a strong inner power. I look a Jareth who stirs a bit in his sleep. Removing my wet clothing, I climb in bed next to him and burry my self in the silk sheets. I want so badly to test my powers out on the king that it's eating inside of me, but so is exhaustion and in no time I find my eyes growing heavier and heavier. I drift off into a silent sleep.

Its strange because much to my dismay, at that moment, I realized I was beginning to find comfort in sleeping next to the king; maybe perhaps even enjoyed it? Whatever will become of this?

COPYRIGHT: 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17


	9. Chapter 9

Mistress Queen 

Wow! It's been awhile (like forever lol) but fear not, here's the next chapter.

Ch.8-Crazy Crazy Dreams 

_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream  
I found my self flirting with the verge of obscene  
Into the unknown I will be bold  
I'm going to places I can be out of control_

_-Britney Spears_

Amethyst's Dream

_The air is unusually hot as soft hands roughly roam my body, and moistened, warm, lips deeply capture mine in greed. It's a daze, as if I'm unable to make out anything I see, unable to make sense of anything at all. Weaving sweet precious torture on me the only response I can-want-to give the king, is a taste of his own medicine. My hands reach to burry themselves in Jareth's wild mane, but instead, are suddenly held back by a rough, noisy, jerk. His laughter fills the dark lit room and I realize the thing that keeps me captured, the elements that hold me back from exploring and ravishing my every desire are chains. Cold, heavy, iron chains bound to my hands and legs, leading from the wall and near the foot of the bed. _

"_Bastard!" I growl though gritted teeth, desperately trying to recover from the small bites Jareth has now trailed along my neck. _

"_Tsk, tsk, why my Amethyst, why must everything be a challenge between us?" Jareth laughs, his eyes full of hunger and a smirk that teases as he looks up at me. _

"_Because," I spit, "no one else will challenge. I hate you." _

"_I love it that you hate me my princess." Ungloved fingers dig their nails into my flesh from behind and work their way to part my thighs. A small moan escapes my lips before their bruised again by Jareth's rough kissing and biting. "How shall we begin? You like brutality don't you? This is what you want." I gasp when his hot mouth begins to cup and suck my breast. "Yes, that's it, relax." Jareth responds when I arch my back. "Tonight's for you, my pretty slave, this is a night of discovery. Your mind may not remember, when you awake, but your body will-I'll make sure of it. You need this, don't defy me." I whimper as a skillful finger gently traces my opening over and over before slowly sliding within me._

_Jareth gently rolls me over unexpectedly on my hands and knees and moves behind me. "My lord?" I ask confused at this new position. _

"_You may be untamable my young princess," he hushes me, sliding hands up my thighs and spreading them for better access, "but sometimes," a moan escapes my hungry lips, as the other experienced hand slides from my neck, to my breasts, to my stomach, "one must learn to submit-not entirely of course," he pauses for a reaction once the hand joins the other and parts my legs even further, "only a little."_

_I can feel Jareth's nails digging into my hips, holding them in place as he slams into me. This is a new feeling of pleasure that sweeps over me. Its so animalistic, I'm not sure weather to ravish in it or feel somewhat humiliated, although with the king as my bed partner, I don't see how he'd let he feel embarrassed at all. But this new sex leaves no time for clear thought at all. _

_Intensity builds up making me hotter yearning for more as my king angles and hits a brand new soft spot. "Yes, yes," I scream. Jareth has brought upon a new hungry side of me; and he knows it. _

_I can hear very manly growls and moans from behind as flesh is grabbed helplessly. Jareth increases, his thrusts become more violent, more rapid; I can feel him growing in me, I know he's so close to loosing control._

"_Your mine. Say it." He commands flicking his tongue between my parted lips and gently running long fingers through my hair, pulling my head back just slightly enough to teach me his lessons in erotica. I barely have enough energy to hold my head up, let alone continue breathing as the king pumped harder and harder into me. What choice was there left?_

"_Yes," I moaned, "I'm yours." _

End Of Dream

"I'm yours!" I gasp, shooting right out of the warmth of Jareth's sheets and well awake at that. Jareth is soaking in a steaming bath across from me laughing at my display in amusement.

I rub my head tiredly, "It was only a dream." I whisper.

"Yes, nothing more." Jareth smirks, "But how can you be sure?"

"You cast that dream upon me didn't you!" I shriek jumping out of bed and marching right over to that arrogant, beautiful, monster.

"I don't cast dreams Amethyst," he wickedly smiles at me, "only fantasies. Now seeing as you're already completely naked in my bed chamber why don't you be a love and join me in my bath?"

"That wasn't my fantasy my king, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you."

"It may have not been but it was your desire. All I need to create one is the individual's desire no matter how rarely it's thought of. You can't deny for one moment you have never thought of one of our many nights to come as the one in your dream." I splash water onto him in anger, which of course has only in effected him in even more humor.

"You make me sick." I spit

"Good." He laughs.

But then the memory of last night's drunken escapade and journey to the Frog Queen slowly work their way back to the front of my mind. My new power. I was never truly effected by Jareth's coldness but now, now I simply gave no thought to his threats. I bit my lower lip in a sly grin and kneeled down to where he bathed.

"So tense." I purred running my hands smoothing along his neck and chest, "As a king should be, I can imagine."

"Yes," he smirks eyes shut, relaxing to my touch, "royal duties, they tend to wear one out, you understand."

"But I do." My fingers begin their work upon smooth, wet, skin; proving that his hands are not the only ones that can do magic.

"Of course so can Castillo." He says when my smile starts to fade and I pull away. My hands leave his defined chest that is resting coolly in the hot water, and instantly drop to my sides in slight shock. He couldn't have remembered what happened last night and even if he did, he was sleeping when I returned, I made sure of that.

"If you drink enough of it," I say nonchalantly as if his comment does not affect me even in the slightest.

"You my precious, got me drunk I do believe."

"No I didn't" I giggle innocently, "after all; _I_ wasn't the one drinking your majesty, at least from what I remember. Or maybe I was?" The only reaction Jareth receives from me when he suddenly grasps my wrist is a light gasp, nothing else for things are in my control now. He can't scare me; the only thing that did scare me at that point however, was this new crazy desire for him, even if it was only morning.

"Mmm," Jareth moans kissing my pulse, "oh dear Amethyst, I think your missing one of your gold bracelets." I look up suddenly and jerk my arm away. I forgot about the one bangle I gave as a contribution the night before; how could I miss that vital detail! "Those are quite valuable my princess, it's a shame to see one so beautiful walk about without such finery."

"I never quite liked them to be completely honest Jareth." I whisper playfully moving my face close to his, "They made noise with every move I made."

"But that's why _I_ liked them." Jareth grins devilishly, snaking one hand on my neck and the other burying itself in my hair.

"You have an interesting set of fetishes." I tease him, warm breath on lips so close to mine. He pulls me close to him and kisses me roughly, a demanding tongue playing with mine; it's that kind of roughness you don't mind feeling.

"I don't know what your up to, I'm not entirely sure if I should care or even worry that you're a threat to me although my advisers say else wise." Jareth says stepping out of the tub, breaking our kiss.

"Oh?" I giggle covering him with a towel, "what do they say my lord? Enlighten me a bit. Do they tell you I'm dangerous? I certainly hope they do."

"That's for another time Amethyst. You deny your fantasy was your own but do you have any idea how powerful I actually am? I am your dream my love, but do you think I can show them to you? I am _you_." He whispers, "I am power. I am fear. I am everything you want and more when your dream requires it."

"So who's really the slave then my lord?" I ask.

"That is also for another time," he says, "Fear me, love me, do as I say and remember this. Do not defy me; know me for who I am."

"I already do Jareth," I whisper, "in more ways then you could possibly imagine."

"Well then" Jareth raises his eyebrows and steps out of his bath, "come now, get dressed."

"Why?" I frown in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"I have a gift for you."

COPYRIGHT: 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17


	10. Chapter 10

Mistress Queen 

Hey guys! Back! So I hope you like this chapter b/c a LOT of things are brought to the surface, although I hope things aren't too confusing. (If they are a lot will be explained in the next chapy.) Amethyst is moving closer and closer to the lovely position of queen and…well…I'll let ya'll read and find out for yourselves. Enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Amethyst!

Ch.9-Unicorns and a Truth 

_Yet it is in our idleness, in our dreams, that the submerged truth sometimes comes to the top._

_-Virginia Woolf _

I dress quickly somewhat eager to see what "gift" Jareth speaks of, for a gesture such as this seemed a bit odd. This was going to be quite interesting… Jareth leads me outside of the castle walls and through the Labyrinth, with two goblins following closely behind just as protocol demands. There's warmth in the air a sort of warm mists that I somehow how find comforting. Many twist and turns later, we're halted in front of a stone like barn that stands in front of a pair of tall wooden door I never thought existed. After all, there was the labyrinth, the unmistakable bog of internal stench (god knows!), and the forever forest, but a barn, an aging stone barn that looks as though everyone forgot about it-or did no one ever learn of existence? Most importantly, what lies beyond those heavy wooden doors behind it?

"Open the barn." Jareth commands with a wave of the hand like he always does. Knowing the drill and what can happen if orders are disobeyed, the goblins comply and move quickly. The barn doors open with a loud creak signaling that they probably haven't been used in years, and muffled noises are heard.

"What the hells in there?" I ask arching in eyebrow.

Hearing me curse, a smirk plays across the king's face, "Watch and see Amethyst, some things require patience."

"As if you'd know the meaning of the word-" I argue but stop midway in my sentence, as a dozen goblins struggle to control the beautiful animals that are brought before me. Unicorns! There they are; three of them, all white from coat, to main, to tail, to the marvelous long horn top theirs heads.

"Oh!" I sequel, running up to one, "Unicorns!"

"Be gentle with them," Jareth commands the goblins, "they don't respond well to violence."

"Nor do they surrender in a fight." I gasp biting my lower lip in a smile.

"Which is why I thought you'd like them." Jareth smiles, "They sure as hell suit you well enough."

"Hello, what a lovely creature" I coo to the tallest one attempting to calm it down, "When hunted, these animals can only be summoned by virgins," I turn to Jareth, "of course these 'virgins' usually _never_ agree to it. How did you get them?"

"I have my ways," he replies arrogantly.

"Of course," I roll my eyes but not even the king's arrogance can keep me angry for long; for I have pure creatures that stand before me, filled with hope and truth.

"I thought it best to give them to you so you could become better acclimated," Jareth mused softly petting one, "You cannot return to the Land of the Light, I forbid it, but I thought I'd bring a piece of your fallen kingdom to you."

"Why can't I?" I ask.

"I need you with me princess." Jareth says, "You will understand soon enough. Meanwhile," he claps his hands to summon his goblins, "Open the doors." The head goblin that seems to be commanding the troop of minions pulls out a large brass key from his cloak and hands it to Jareth.

"The key sire," the goblin bows, "just as you requested."

"Very good," Jareth says, "now you may go. Leave us, all of you." They obey and quickly scurry off bowing.

"Ah," I tease, "so your minions do not always have to be with you I see."

"This is my kingdom, they are my goblins; _my_ subjects, I can do whatever I please."

"Perhaps this is the problem." I mumble quietly yet loud enough so that the king can hear me and I can have my kicks for the day. Of course he does hear-I make sure of this.

Jareth ignores me, places the key in the lock, and pushes the door open. Bright sunlight fights its way through the wood, until a colorfully lush garden is reveled. I gasp for this garden is not like the Forever Forest with its dark shadows and wild creatures. This place with its open meadows, trees, and pure rivers and streams, is free; the picture of careless, blissful, freedom...it resembles a place I was taken from, a place that once felt like home. Like the unicorns, how is something so innocent, so untouched, and still able to survive in such a corrupt place as Jareth's Labyrinth?

"It-It's beautiful." I whisper.

"Isn't it? So you like it? Good." Jareth says climbing on top a unicorn. "Shall we then?"

"What?" I ask, staring at the sight before me, too lost in thought.

"Come let's go for a ride."

"So nothing truly is as it seems." I say riding beside Jareth, marveling at the sights that greet me. Using all this morning, the Goblin King has taken the liberty of showing me all about this secret garden and by now it is early afternoon.

"No, nothing ever is." Jareth agrees, "My goblins do not even know of what lays beyond the garden doors; they have no idea this places exists. The doors of course, have not been opened in decades."

"Why?" I ask, "why keep freedom locked way?"

"Because, freedom is nonexistent." Jareth says

"In _your_ kingdom, expect to you?" I ask sharply. The king gives me a cold stare and stops the unicorns in mid-gallop.

"This garden survives, only because it brings light where there is dark, light where only I allow it." Jareth says hopping down from the unicorn. There's another show-down coming on; I can feel it.

"No," I shake my head, "this place, these creatures," I stroke the main of the unicorn I'm riding, "exist and survive here because they are corruptible, even if they haven't been yet."

Jareth walks over to where I sit and stares at me for a moment as if considering what I said. "Let's rest." He says gently helping me off the unicorn, and leading me to a patch of grass on the hill. As he sets me down, I can't help but wonder what he means; after all, _his_ type of "rest" and _my_ type of "rest" have two totally different meanings. I lay down and the king rests his head on my stomach. For while, no words pass between us, only silence, as we both try to contemplate what the other is thinking, while watching the unicorns play around on the open meadows.

"How did you become king my lord?" I ask.

"What?"

"You heard me," I say again, "How did you become the terrible Goblin King that kidnaps babies, and corrupts the minds of young maidens and a certain princess?" I say dramatically sarcastic, "I want to know how you became a legend in these ridiculous mortal fairy tales. I must know your majesty." I can feel him smiling from hearing how greatly important his title is described.

Jareth sighs, "Let's just say I accept my kingship reluctantly."

"You do not desire to be king?" I ask trying to get more information to plan his demise.

"Oh I desire it just as I desire you," I let his hand run along my thigh.

"Well what is it then my lord?" I ask, "Are you miserable?"

"Not miserable, just incredibly bored governing a bunch of goblins all day. Wouldn't you be?"

"Terribly." I agree. "But your subjects adore you, they do everything you say, fulfill every command you give."

"I needed more." He tells me, "Wanted more. I craved a challenge." I know he speaks of his reasoning for the civil war with my father's kingdom.

"So a war was started and lives were lost because of your boredom!" I ask taking in what he has said news harshly.

"I needed to know and learn more of the strength of my power, my Amethyst," he explains, "I needed to know more then _just_ labyrinth creatures cower before me. I needed to find an equal." I looked down at him as he plays with a purple lock that hangs loose from my hair. "I saw you in my crystal Amethyst, watched you even before this war."

"What are you saying?"

"You were fierce, rebellious…" Jareth's voice begins to sound far away.

"Untamable?" I ask, trying to prepare myself for whatever truths might spill from the king's perfect mouth.

"Untamable in your royal family," Jareth went on in laughter, "almost with no purpose but to challenge law and create chaos. What you to fail to realize, princess, what you don't know, is that we're much alike you and I. Your bewitchment excites me. I need you by my side, what we'd accomplish together is unlimited."

"A war was started because of me?" I ask flatly, "A war that exterminated nearly all of a great, powerful kingdom, because a _brat_ ruler needed his bed warmed, and desired a test of his power!" So, this was the truth…

"When I want something I take it." Jareth shrugged sitting up now, "I saw you, wanted you."

"But you _don't_ have me."

"No, not willing," Jareth admits as he begins to trail kisses along my neck, "I don't, but you'll come. Power and passion coincide in more ways in one, and on more occasions then history likes to give credit to. I don't know what you want princess, but I know you want something…There's nothing I won't deny you, if you won't deny me."

COPYRIGHT: 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ya'll! Another chapter and a REALLY long one at that but I hope you like!

Mistress Queen 

Ch.10-Sarah and the Goddesses 

_Do as the goddesses did._

_-Ovid_

I learned something _very_ interesting on my way back from the garden. Telling Jareth that I was fine escorting myself back to his castle, I (of course) headed to the oubliette where I had first learned of my crazy fate instead. I needed to find Agrea. I needed to think about what was told to me and what Jareth's words really meant. _There's nothing I won't deny to if you won't deny me. _If interpreted falsely, the effects could change my destiny forever. Within minutes upon entering the oubliette, Agrea appeared immediately.

"Problem princess? But of course there's a problem! I could sense it." She said already knowing the reason for my early visit.

"It's Jareth."

"How is his majesty?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He seems strangely well." I said, "Do you know what he brought to me? Unicorns from the Land of the Light."

"From the Land of the Light?" she gasped, "I told you he's under your thumb."

"And he gave me this," I pulled out the key to the beautiful garden that we had spent the better part of the day in.

"And you didn't believe in seduction! Ha!"

"Agrea, I'm confused. You see, when Jareth and I went out riding today he told me a few things. Agrea, I need to know something and I need to know if the words spilt from the king's lips where true. The fall of my kingdom, this war, was it started because of me?"

"Is that what Jareth told you?" She asked now taking a seat on a rock.

"He told me he needed an equal," I sighed, "I was rebellious, and he wanted me by his side. Has he watched me in those damn crystals before this pointless catastrophe Agrea!"

"This was not pointless. Your being here is not pointless, there is a purpose for everything."

"God!" I screamed in frustration, "if he wanted me why didn't he just make arrangements with my father! Why destroy everything my family worked so hard for!"

"Would you have come willingly? Think about it." Agrea says surprise calm given my tantrum.

"No," I sit back down, "I suppose I wouldn't. I just-I just can't make sense of all this."

"It's hard isn't it?" Agrea sooths, "Of course it is, this a big position, and I imagine you must think your playing with fire but-"

I cut her off, "but I am that same fire. I'm fierce. Yes I know, I know. He watched me from a crystal all this time," my voice drifts off as I recall my first night laying with the king and how he explained the crystals functions, "So the crystals truly do show one's dream? Agrea I wish I knew myself better."

"But you do. And you understand your situation, you just haven't figured out how to make sense of it all." Agrea smiles, flying to a darkened wall, "Come, I want to show you something." Her blue light instantly illuminates the walls with the paintings of the goddesses.

I roll my eyes but reluctantly get up and follow the Fairy Queen of Fate, "Agrea, I know, I know, the paintings of the goddesses."

"But do you really know?" she fires back, "There's meaning behind these paintings princess. They tell a story and at times stories can change one's life or the path one is following. Perhaps they will change your life in perception?"

I run my fingers over the soft ageing paint that covers the cold stone of the oubliette, "What's their story?"

"Well" she buzzes up to the first painting, "they called this goddess Athena the 'Goddess of Wisdom'. She was warrior, one of the 'Three Virgin Goddesses'; very strong and extremely intelligent. Greek armies, armies of strong men asked for her strength and protection in battle. This one," she flies up to another painting of a beautiful figure, "is my favorite. She was Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and prostitutes. After the sky god's semen fell on Mother Ocean, she arose miraculously from the foam and her birth united the powers of heaven and hearth. Her beauty was thought to be incomparable, and eternal; wherever she stepped, it was said, that flowers sprang up in her path, so she was, in a sense, a regenerator of life. She too was rebellious in nature"

Of course she was. As I have learned during my time in the Labyrinth, well behaved women rarely make history. "Wow. Eternal beauty." I gasp, "Well, what about these over here?"

"The one to your left was Inanna and the one to your right is Artemis." She explained, "Inanna totally defied her Sumerian sexism and is known, to mortal mythology of course, as the 'ultimate femme fatale'. She incarnated raw erotic desire, beyond societal laws and human control and when it finally came time to marry the fertility god Dumuzi, she insisted on no women's work such as weaving, or childbearing and an equal place at the table. Now Artemis was the Greek goddess of hunt and an awesome female. She was said to have fifty hounds and a quiver full of painless silver arrows. When it came to hunting she was known to kill any mortal man who watched her bathe. Although Artemis was stunningly beautiful, she was very cold and she swore never to marry. But she did have one lover, Amethyst, and only one; a hunter named Orion."

"These paintings, these goddesses or whatever they are insanely amazing and their stories even more so." I smile. My attention was drawn to a painting of two women side by side posing as though they are somehow related, "And these goddesses? Who are they?"

"Oh," Agrea laughs, "what a story. Alright, they are a mother and daughter actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, the mother is Demeter the 'Maiden of Spring' and her daughter is Persephone. Persephone was special; just like Aphrodite, where ever she walked flowers grew, and she was her mother's pride and joy. They were both very close and Demeter was extremely protective. But one day, while picking flowers in a felid Hades the 'God of the Dead and the Underworld' who lusted after the young goddess, kidnapped her and took her as a bride."

"Sounds strangely familiar." I say distastefully referring to my own situation.

"Meanwhile Demeter," Agrea went on, "went frantic, stopped creating spring, and searched the heavens and earth for her daughter. When she found Persephone, it was too late to take her back to earth because she had eaten a seed that made her stay in the Underworld eternally. Finally Demeter went to Zeus, the "King of the Gods" and asked for his help. Zeus stated that Persephone could return with her mother but only for half the year. The other half was to be spent with Hades; the Greeks believed that during this time Demeter cast winter over earth because she was without her daughter, and when Persephone was with her mother, this was known as spring."

"Did Hades truly love Persephone?" I ask.

"Well lusted I'm sure but,"

"There's a difference Agrea," I say, "did he love her?"

"I don't know some say he did; he tried to make her comfortable in the Underworld. After all they were so different," Agrea laughed, "Can you imagine a daughter of the Spring Goddess with a God death?"

"Yes," I say from somewhere far away, "that's Jareth and I."

"Amethyst," Agrea starts, "Persephone became a queen, and so will you. These goddesses embodied fertility."

"That was why sexual desire gained praise and power." I walk to the paintings again, "Erotic power in woman was accepted because from it came life and regeneration. They must have done a lot of good even if only in myth."

"They were strong Amethyst, and so are you." Agrea tells me, "You have already put this lost art, this strength into practice. Your almost queen."

"_Almost_," I say, "That is what scares me." There's a loud crash and instantly Agrea and I stand up, startled that the owner of a horrible noise is not Jareth-but that easily irritated, little creature, Hoggle.

"It's you again." Hoggle grumbles, "What are you doing in the oubliette. What'd you get lost again? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time Jareth caught you in here?"

"_I_ never learn my lessons." I told Hoggle coolly getting a smile from Agrea out of the corner of my eye. Then I remember what Hoggle had told me before about the young human girl who had beat Jareth at his own game, "Hoggle! It _is_ Hoggle right?"

"Yea what'd ya want?" Hoggle asks looking over his shoulder.

"I want to hear more about the human girl who beat the Labyrinth." I say eagerly; perhaps knowing about her story would help me with my own.

"_Human_ girl?" Agrea asks placing emphasize on the girl's status.

"Yes _human_." I nod.

"Oh no! I've worked hard in my attempts to be ignored and unbothered by the Goblin King and even _you'll_ not ruin that for me! Helping girls like you, brings innocent creatures like myself trouble." Hoggle refuses, "Now leave me alone before I run off and tell Jareth you're down here!"

"Go for it and I'll tell him you lead me down here, although I don't think it matters for he can't trust the both of us." I challenge.

"I'm not even sure he can place trust on even you Amethyst." Agrea laughs.

"Good," I tell her, "I like it that way. Now tell me about the girl, what was her name again?"

"Sarah," Hoggle huffs reluctantly taking a seat on the rock beside Agrea, "she came to the Labyrinth the way they all do, by wishing her baby brother away.

"How original." Agrea yawns.

"Jareth," Hoggle went on, "did everything in his power to stop Sarah from getting to his castle to retrieve Toby."

"But she didn't stop?" I asked.

"No she didn't," Hoggle smiled, "no matter how many obstacles Jareth threw at her, she never gave up."

"Seems as though Jareth is a magnet for women who challenge his word." Agrea raises her eye brows with a smile.

"Was he attracted to Sarah?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't know," Hoggle said, "maybe, yes, I think he was. It was strange how he showed affection though."

"Do you ever see her anymore?" Agrea asks him.

"If she ever needs me yes," Hoggle says, "If she needs me she calls."

"I want to meet her," I suddenly stand up; "take me to her."

"I can't!" Hoggle yells.

"Well why not!" Agrea shouts back.

"Because that's not how things work down here!"

"Who cares how things work!" I shout, "I order you to take me to this Sarah right now!"

"Your not queen yet!" Hoggle fires back a cold blow, "You can't tell me what to do."

"And at this rate I never will be!" I scream, "Think about it Hoggle, you have the chance to better your kingdom by helping me."

"What kingdom?" Hoggle spits looking about the dirty oubliette.

"My point exactly! What your king needs, is a new way of looking at things, and I'm just the girl to make him see that," I smile, "now please, take me to Sarah." This is not a question; it's an order.

"Ugh! Fine, but if we're caught…" Hoggle grumbles.

"Oh, we won't get caught." Agrea says.

"We haven't gotten caught _yet_." I giggle.

Stepping out from the door in the oubliette that serves as a passageway through (surprisingly) a mirror, in no time, I find myself alone in a darkened, wallpapered, bedroom. Boxes are everywhere, as if the owner or occupant is leaving on a long journey, and in the middle of the room there is a bed with a peaceful, slumbering figure of grace.

"So this is how humans live." I gasp in awe. Strange how the simplest things can stimulate one's mind. In truth I had never been to Earth, or aboveground, or whatever this place was, and even though I had seen humans at a safe distance, this was a new experience to me.

"Shh!" Hoggle hushed, "If you break anything…"

"Clam down Hoggle, there's nothing to break for everything's packed away." I whisper.

"Boy does this place look different last time I was here." Hoggle whispers glancing about the nearly empty room.

"When was the last time you were here?" Agrea asks.

"I don't know, years?" Hoggle says, "I don't remember it's been _that_ long."

"Whose there!" by this point the slumbering figure-who I presume to be Sarah-is up and awake and fierce with fear.

"Are you Sarah?" I ask the girl.

"That depends on who wants to know." The girl whispers reaching for a bat. I like her already. Having the advantage of the element of unknown fear on my side, I figured I would tell her who I was after I had some fun scaring her. It has somehow always amused me how these mortals let their imaginations get carried away with them, especially in the late night's hours.

"Turn on your lights and find out." I smile in the darkness.

Sarah's reaction to her "visitors" washes over the bedroom as quickly as the light from her lamp. It is as though the girl wishes to scream in horror but when setting eyes on Hoggle, her emotion changes to surprise and then happiness. Humans are so weird…

"Hoggle! Oh Hoggle, is that really you!" she squeals jumping off the bed, and attacking him with a hug.

"It's uh, _really_ me Sarah." Hoggle replies in a gasp due to the amount of air that is presently being squeezed out of him, "What's going on with all the boxes?"

"The boxes? Oh! The boxes…" Sarah bites her lower lip and glances about the room completely ignoring Agrea's and my presence.

"Yea," Hoggle notes, "last time I was here, your room was filled with posters and toys and a lot of colorful stuff."

"Yes," Sarah agrees, "it was…how can I put it? The very picture of girlhood. Hoggle I, I grew up I suppose. In fact I'm leaving this place in a few days."

"Leaving!" Hoggle asks with wide eyes, "where!"

"Collage." Sarah replies simply with a smile of pride, "Oh! Can you believe it! I mean there's a huge part of me that wishes to say here always but I almost can't wait to go! Hoggle," she continues, seeing that the Labyrinth creature has taken some grief to this happy news, "if I stay here then how am I suppose to grow. I've done a lot since I last saw you, but sometimes a lot isn't enough. If I stay here, I'll be no different then how I was like before going into the Labyrinth."

"What's so good about this _collage_ anyways?" Hoggle frowns, arms folded.

Sarah smiles, seeming to know her friend's irritable nature, "I knew you'd be happy for me. Besides, its like you said, if I should ever need you I'll call…and I will from time to time. But enough about me, how have you been? And what about Sir Didymus and Ludo? Are they here too?"

"Who?" I ask Hoggle.

"Just some others who helped Sarah beat the Labyrinth." Hoggle replies.

"Who are you?" Sarah asks in awe, now noticing that there are others besides Hoggle in room.

"So she didn't beat the Labyrinth and Jareth by herself!" I ask confused and completely ignoring her.

"Oh yes she did." Hoggle explains.

"Yes I did," Sarah says just as confused at my presence as I am of hers, "He never had power over me and-wait! Before I go on _who_ are you?"

"So," I smile, "you're the little human girl who beat the big Goblin King? In that case, my name is Amethyst, princess of the Land of the Light, and believe me I have needed to speak with you for so long."

"Land of the Land?" Sarah furrows her eyebrows, "Since when-"

"It's a long story," I roll my eyes taking a seat on the bed, "it will unravel itself in due time but before I tell my tale you must first tell me yours."

"I don't understand," the girl says, "Why? Is something wrong in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, well no not really, I mean yes! I mean, I don't know what I mean!" I pout.

"Well I'm confused and I can't possibly be of anyone's help unless I know what the tragedy is first." Sarah explains as though talking to a child. I hate it when people do that to me; I always have, even when I _was_ a child.

"Okay," I relent, "I see you have a copy of the Labyrinth." I say referring to an old red book laying on an unpacked bookshelf, "before you made your journey to the Underground, you knew such a place was in a book but did you think it truly existed? And be perfectly honest."

"I," Sarah pauses just for a minuet but then goes on, "Yes, I suppose I did in my heart. I was fifteen and during that time in my life I felt that no one understood me so I began to really get into fantasy. I use to read scores and scores of fairy tales and about mystical creatures, but I've never read anything about a Land of the Light."

"No," I grin, "I suppose it wouldn't be recorded in any human text, my ancestors probably preferred it to be that way. I have it on very good sources," I make good empathizes on this as a glare at Hoggle, "that you found your way into the Underground because you wished away your baby brother?"

"Oh," Sarah grins, "how could I forget that? Yes that's true. I'm sure this was immature on my part but at the time that was to be expected I guess. I didn't really think it could happen but it sure as hell did."

"Well, you came into the Underground only discovering half of it. The Labyrinth and all the land Jareth rules is-was at one time only part of the Underground. The half-the completely different and more enlightened part-was my home, the Land of the Light. Jareth and his goblins declared war on my kingdom when my father refused some weird land laws and proposal."

"Wow, a lot can go on in three years. This defiantly changes things." Sarah says.

"You have no idea." I tell her, "Anyways, as you can imagine our cultures clashed horribly. Jareth ruled over vile disgusting creatures while my family ruled over a beautiful land that was pure and untouched and full of hope. This civil war lasted for years until it finally came to a close with the fall of my kingdom and the decline of a royal family. As is costumed, Jareth took me, princess of the fallen kingdom, as a prize."

"Prize?"

"I give my self to him every night, if it pleases him." At this I looked away from her.

"But you're of royal blood." Sarah says trying to make sense of it all.

"Which is why I was thinking, my position despite all that I've lost is not that of a _slave_, but that of a _queen_. I deserve better, you understand." I told her, "Jareth doesn't even have the slightest clue I'm here."

"So-so what your saying," Sarah asked wide-eyed, "is that you're going to corrupt Jareth's throne? That's brilliant!" It was obvious this news held a high approval with the human-girl and for that I was glad. Everyone who I spoke to about my plans seemed to side with me anyways-be it the plan itself or my seduction, and what it was taking to reach my goal as a whole.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" I smile, "But I cannot accomplish this major goal completely by myself. I need your help."

"Me?" Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you what me to do? I am not going back into the Labyrinth. I fought my ass off to escape Jareth's world and I will not be apart of it ever again."

"This is the reasoning for my late visit. I feel that you, the civil war, me, and Jareth somehow connect to each other." I explained to her, "I'm not asking you to return to the Labyrinth, wouldn't even dream of it. But you beat Jareth and I had to talk to you about how you beat him."

"How I beat him?" Sarah smiled, "It's been years since I've been back down into the underground, it's been so long that for a while I guess I convinced myself it was all just some crazy dream. But I guess its not-it never was. Maybe a fantasy…"

"Yes the Goblin King certainly has a habit of casting fantasies." I roll my eyes, thoughts still occupied on my shameless dream of Jareth.

"But don't you see?" Sarah asked, "I created him, and while he forced his way into my mind and I came willingly, he had no power over me. It was my world as well as his."

"But I didn't create Jareth _or_ his world," I bit my lower lip in thought.

"But _your_ still apart of it princess." Agrea suddenly looked up. She was right. Half of the Underground was once the Land of the Light; the Underground was as much of my home as it was his. It was also then that Sarah's words made sense to me.

"Yes," I agree, coming to a revelation, "I may not have created the Goblin King, but, I still have power over him. He does not create my fantasies, he simply finds a way to awaken them in me in some twisted way. Which means, when he enters my dreams, he's on my playing field. Jareth isn't pitiable through, because _he_ comes willingly, just as _I_ accept him willingly." His words rang in my head over and over again. _There's nothing I won't deny you, if you won't deny me._ These words of his were an agreement in a way; an offer for the throne. All there was left for a rebellious princess to do in a situation such as this, was to take the devilish king up on a tempting offer. How much fun this would be!

"We've won!" I suddenly stand up in realization, "We're not even in the race anymore; we finally have our revolution!"

"What are you talking about?" Agrea frowns, "A revolution hasn't even begun Amethyst; your not even queen yet." No, I wasn't, but after tonight all that would change. This was the end of the beginning.

"But don't you see? It's all so clear now Agrea!" I sequel excitedly, "I really do have him under my thumb." When I walk toward Sarah's long mirror from which I had originally enter through, Agrea and Hoggle both ask where I'm off to in such a rush and I ignore them.

"I thank you for your assistance Sarah," I say instead of answering them, "you've been more help then you can ever imagine."

Sarah smirks as if understanding where I've been, where I'm coming from and where I'll be. "What tricks have you up your sleeve?" I simply smile back at her, for we get each other perfectly.

"Where is Jareth at this time?" I ask Hoggle.

"Don't know," Hoggle shrugs, "probably in his throne room."

Excellent. What chaos I was about to unleash would be better executed in the throne room anyways. After all, I wanted this night to have a lasting effect on my king, and that is where Jareth practiced most of his governing or ruling or whatever it was that he did all day. This would prove a point. A cynical grin plays across my lips as bid my friends a due.

"I wish to return to the castle by myself." I explain, "The king and I have a few _negations_ to discuss."

COPYRIGHT: 2006

BY: MaybeBaby17

A/N: Stay tuned! That next chapter's gonna be a hot one, I promise! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Well it's certainly been ages since I last updated but unfortunately with the whole "school thing" starting up again, reality has consumed more of my time then I'd like, which leaves me little time to write. But please know that I AM writing and that I'll try to update as much as time will allow me to. Also, know that I'm getting your reviews and appreciating each and every one of them. Ya'll are freaking awesome and really, it's those reviews that keep me going.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Amethyst and nothing else.

WARNING: Although a _major _turning point in the story, this chapter contains MATURE content and if can't be handled when reading, then skip it and move onto chapter 12. We all have choices, and (I can't believe I'm saying this because I shouldn't have to but) if this chapter is going to be too raw of a read then don't read it and play elsewhere. Still want to stay? Awesome! Then by all means, please do move on.

Mistress Queen 

Ch.11-Excuting A Great Destruction 

_He drew a circle that shut me out- Heretic, rebel, a thing to flout. But love and I had the wit to win; We drew a circle that took him in. _

_-Edwin Markham _

It didn't take long for me to return from the mortal world through Sarah's mirror, and when I did, I realized a greater change in me with the vows I spoke. Powers I never knew I had (or even understood) began to strengthen in me, I could feel it as I marched quickly through the grand halls of Jareth's castle and into his throne room. I didn't know if this was because of my current situation or if my powers were once slower to develop compared to my sisters. Upon thinking about Jareth's words and my journey thus far, perhaps being given to a Goblin King was necessary for my growth? Perhaps he was more use to me then I to him. This was my reasoning; my justification for whatever actions that were to happen in the king's throne room on this night.

For the first part of my plan, I decided it was best to change into the tigress for it gave me a change to wave Jareth's stolen power in front of his face. It offered a bit more enchantment anyways although, with the drive that coarsen through my veins in these moments, I didn't need any more elements on my side. I stopped just outside the throne room upon reaching it and hid for my transformation to take place. Despite the dimly lit candles that illuminated the halls it was still dark enough to use my powers without the goblins making any sense of it. Based by the joyful, drunken, noises that came from the throne room, the creatures would be either too confused or too intoxicated to know what was occurring outside. Quickly I concentrated and finally let myself go as the magic changed my form. I took a deep breath and strode, as a proper feline would, into the goblin dominated room.

There, my lovely king sat, one foot propped on the arm rest of his throne, the other foot gently content on the floor, as his chin rested on one gloved hand, while the other held a cane with a crystal, looking bored of his ill company that was making more of a mess of things then doing any good. I smiled inside and a part of me couldn't help but to pity him of his truth to me in the garden. For the most part no one, save a few, noticed as I prowled across floor to my "victim of the night", not even Jareth himself. It wasn't until I nonchalantly began to purr and rub myself against his boot the (way cats do when they want something), that he noticed me. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and then quickly rose as if surprised or caught off guard, almost as though they changed their minds of my presence.

"Well if there isn't a kitty in our mist," he announced to his goblins with a grin, slowly reaching down to pat my head, stroke behind my ears, "Hello there precious, I'm hoping you don't scratch as hard as my other pretty creature that I keep locked away does." We both knew _whom_ he was referring to; _me_ that was no mistake, which was why I couldn't help myself when I committed the rash action that I did next. I spoke.

"Mmm, I bet I scratch harder then she does." I purred. Instantly, Jareth yanked his hand away, and his goblins took notice, which gave me my queue to change back into my regular form. Now, some people (namely Hoggle and perhaps Agrea) would argue that such an action was total suicide, but then again, fate was on my side, tonight, and forever. Since the evening I arrived in the Labyrinth, it always _had_ been.

"Amethyst!" he gasped standing up, "What are you doing here?

"Good evening my lord," I smiled angelically, performing a mock bow, as he made his way to where I stood, "As you can see, I'm afraid your not the only one who has great power."

"Where did you learn that?" he asked circling me.

"Excuse your _subjects_" I glanced about the room full of the silent goblins, "and I shall demonstrate other magic I have learned."

"Leave us." He commands, continuing to circle me as his eyes try to stare mine down.

When the goblins are gone I waltz over to Jareth's throne and smiling, I take a seat. "This is quite comfortable."

"What is it that you want princess?" Jareth asks irritably, ignoring my comment.

"I simply want what _you_ want master, here," I sigh standing up again, "sit." He eyes me suspiciously until I ask again, "Please?" This politeness in my question finally gets Jareth to relent and after he takes his place on his throne, he motions me towards him. Complying, I sit on his lap and let his hands run up and down my shoulders.

"I missed you," he whispers, "what with was said in the garden,"

"Why? Did you think perhaps I'd leave you?" I giggle.

"No," he smiles, "You couldn't get away from me even if you wanted to. I gave you a chance and you didn't leave me." A huge part of me wants to pull away from him at that statement but instead I remember why I've come to him in the first place, and I refuse to leave this night unfulfilled without it.

"Oh am I that deadly to you?" I smile turning my face towards his, "To be locked away as such?"

"You don't know what you do to me," Jareth's hands run down to my waist, "you've turned my world, I should have you killed for this."

"But that's just it your majesty," I whisper as my tongue teases his lips, "I fear you don't even know if you should kill me…or fuck me."

"You have a skilled tongue," Jareth laughs pulling away, "afraid I can't do both can I?"

"You wouldn't even if you could."

"No," Jareth says a bit thoughtfully, "I brought you here for a reason and you know for what of. I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on you."

"Mmm really?" I bite my lower lip as my hands glide down Jareth's open shirt. My fingers stop their southern journey suddenly when they hit gold that hangs about Jareth's neck. A hand gently cupping my neck, Jareth watches me as I curiously pull the triangular shaped chain that he's always wearing, away from his shirt.

"What is this?" I ask enchanted, running my fingers over the chain.

"A pendent nothing more," Jareth smiles, amused at my curiosity, "given to me the day I came into power."

"What's its meaning?" I ask moving the chain away for better access for my kisses that soon trail down the king's neck.

"Rulership, Boldness, Infinity," Jareth whisper running his fingers through my hair, guiding me where he wants, "power. The mark of a king."

"I want one." I say before my lips move back up to meet his.

"It's a tradition in my land, the gift for all rulers." Jareth nibbles on my lower lip when our kiss breaks.

I pull away slightly and kneel before him brushing my hands along his inner thigh, "That's why I want one." Does he even realize the offer I'm accepting? My fingers carefully work to undo Jareth's pants, and once off, the sight of his manhood only awkwardly causes me to stare, for once, unsure of what happens next, when I bite my lip and look up into the king's face. Jareth looks down at me in amusement and his laughter soon fills the goblin empty throne room.

"Come little one," Jareth chuckles, "let's to bed." Just as quickly as he begins to rise, I push him back down.

"No!" I say suddenly, attempting to regain control, "What I mean is-I, I don't want to go. Come Master, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to make love on your own throne?" I smile beginning to gently stroke his length, to which gets him to relax. Slowly he'll give in-I can feel it. Instinctively my lips find Jareth's again as my touch continuously grows faster, finding what he likes; and find it is what I do.

"Amethyst…" he breathes when my kisses travels lower.

"Now be careful my king," I tease, "Do not become to eager with me." For I have learned that slow torture is the best torture. "And don't call me little one. I may be youthful but do not mistake me for a juvenile."

"Then don't call me master," he grins devilishly as I start to suck at his inner thigh before going in for the kill, "it makes me feel so old."

"Whatever you say…_master_…"

I nuzzle at Jareth's thigh as my hands continue their magic, and I watch as Jareth watches me, half in curiosity and half in amusement. In one swift motion, my mouth follows my fingers tasting for the first time Jareth's flavor, exploring what he likes the most.

"Amethyst," he moans gently grabbing my long curls directing me hit the spot he likes the most, "where did you learn that?"

"There are many magic tricks you haven't taught me," I giggle looking up into his mismatched eyes, "I only wished to test out how powerful your shaft truly is. This is simply a result of your arrogance."

"And there are many tricks of magic you have yet to learn that I would be happy to teach you." Jareth softly runs his fingers through my hair, "In that case I shall be arrogant more often. Ah, yes, that's it Amethyst."

The king's eyes half-shut as he grows harder, stiffer, in my mouth. As I look up at the euphoric expression on Jareth's eyes I can't help but feel a warmth from somewhere below, and soon my nipples unwillingly become stiff under the sheer silk I don. My tongue experimentally circles his shaft. Never until that moment had I ever made anyone react this way, and in a guilty way, I couldn't help but like it. Jareth's grip of my hair tightens and as his cries fill the room, his cream runs down my throat and mouth. Regaining whatever power is left; he hungrily bends down and kisses me as my clothes easily rip away.

"All my clothes are ruined by your hands." I smile as he picks me up, quickly straddling my legs around his waist upon his own throne.

"Good. You shall get new ones but I'm sure at the rate your getting to me now, they'll be ripped as well." His hands skillfully cup and knead my breasts and I moan knowing that the damn bastard knows too well what I like. I pull away for a moment not allowing his royal kinghood to enter me just yet. I know what's to come next, but this time all is in my control.

"You told me," I say bucking my hips teasingly against his, "that whatever I wished for was mine."

"It still is." Jareth promises, grabbing my backside roughly, unwilling to prolong things much longer.

"I do hope you are aware sire," I whisper when his finger teases my opening-soaked now from things yet to come, "to not make such promises without knowing that I can fulfill those same promises in return."

"That's why I made them." Jareth licks my lips lapping whatever juices left from my little southern number.

"You want this I can feel it," I moan when Jareth nuzzles my neck, "tell me you want this."

"I want this." He finally obeys when I look down to see that his cock has recovered from my menstruations. "Let's stop talking."

"As you wish your majesty." I smile nibbling his ear a bit before beginning to ride his shaft. Needless to say, as our screams fill the room again, it's not long before we're on the floor. Candles, metal vases, and whatever other junk, crash to the floor we roll about in an erotic dance. As fate would have it, given our luck, as each other's enemies somehow we are each other's guilty pleasure as well. The next chance I get I climb on top of the Goblin king's perfect body ravishing the idea of making love to _him_. I move slowly at first as Jareth's long finger snake around my hips teaching me where to hit the spots the best. He growls my name in helplessness moments after I throw my head back at the sensations that overwhelm me, and then flips our positions.

"What?" Jareth's voice is husky with unfinished lust when I rise my eyebrows at his unexpected action, "you didn't think I was done with you yet." He pumps into me again; harder, faster, with each breath I take. "That's it," he gasps covering me everywhere with his kisses, "come to me." Soon I am begging just as he was begging for me not long ago.

"J-Jareth!" I scream forgetting the promise I had made my self long ago about moaning his name in the first place. I broke my own rule but I don't care-I don't want to care anymore. I just want to pull him closer as he rams into again and again, over and over… At the mention of his name the king's eyes suddenly look down at mine and for a moment he just holds me there, tenderly-without any lust-crazed force –placing a leveling soft kiss upon my lips. It's the same softness a husband might give his wife the morning after. We continue our shameless dance wearing even the night out…

The next morning when I awoke, it was a whole new world. I found myself back in Jareth's bedchamber wrapped in his arms.

"Morning," he smiled sleepily. Well someone was well awake, just simply holding me in a pair of strong arms.

"Hello." I smiled back, with a yawn, and my hair in a great mess from the previous evening, I sat up and looked dazedly about the room.

"You're wondering how we ended up here." He said running his fingers down my back softly.

"I'm not a some mortal girl easily swayed by whatever magic you have up your sleeve," I grin playfully, "you simply transported us back to your room when I began to fall asleep."

"Not easily swayed by my magic?" Jareth arches an eyebrow, "if I recall correctly, you weren't saying that last night."

"And if I recall correctly my lord, neither were you." I toss aside the warm sheets, but instead of getting up I giggle as Jareth gently pull me back down to him. "What?" I laugh.

"I don't want you to go." Jareth whispers.

"But I must," I giggle placing a kiss on his lips, "hunger calls to me, and I'm afraid royal duty calls to you."

"So?" he begins to nuzzle my neck, "I'll have them bring up anything you want. Just don't go so soon. We shall stay in bed all day."

"Why must you always keep me by your side?" I ask with smile.

"You bring me light, and it gets dark down here."

At this I burst out laughing while Jareth looks rather offended but then smiles just the same. "Typical woman. Here I go about actually giving you the softer side of a goblin king and what do you do? You laugh. What could possibly be so funny?"

"You my dear king," I stifle one more giggle before trying to sound serious, "you act as if this were some honeymoon!"

"I know," he kisses my shoulder, "pathetic isn't it? I just can't get last night out of this arrogant head of mine."

"Oh," I grin turning to him, "is that what it is?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm sorry master, truly I am, however there's a kingdom that does need governing and you just so happen to be its ruler. Even I can't change that."

"I do recall we spoke about the title of master did we not?"

"And?"

"And last night you didn't used that title when I held you beneath me. You called me by name; it was…"

"Without propriety?" I ask trying to finish his statement.

"I was going to say it was nice. I like the change." He sees that my eyes catch his chain that he somehow failed to remove everything but it, in his heat, "This is what you wanted?"

"I still do." I bite my lower lip and look up at him.

"It's more then just a chain, my Amethyst, there's a title that comes with it." He suddenly removes the chain and places it about my neck, "But I however just so happen to believe that you should wear more jewelry."

My smile at this moment can not get any bigger, "What are you say your majesty?"

"You're a clever girl Amethyst, should know this by now. I settle our agreement by simply saying that any Queen, and may I add _ravishing_ Queen, of mine will only get the finest jewels I have to offer." And just like that the deal is sealed. With those few words, little by little, everything I've worked so hard for begins to become a reality. I squeal and jump into Jareth's arms, pinning him back down to his bed. We both laugh in our kiss, until it overwhelms us so much so, that our kiss has nothing left to do but simply break.

"I think I've changed my mind," I giggle snuggling closer to my king, "let stay in bed all day, let's never leave this room!" It's not yet official but I'm going to be queen now, and my king _is_ quite attractive. Does Jareth know of his demise? Oh well, for the time being, why not enjoy the perks that come with my title?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Sarah, Jareth, Hoggle, Sir Didymus or any other Labyrinth characters that might pop up as the story moves along. I don't even own Agrea, as they are all products of British fantasy writer/painter Brain Froud. I DO however own Amethyst and all those crazy little plots I make her go through. Mistress Queen 

Ch.12-The Assembly 

_The important thing to remember is this: to be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we COULD become…_

_Charles Dubois_

As with love, the feeling of being on the verge of receiving power just on the tips of your fingers is a weight of numerous sensations. I am afraid, my dear reader, that one emotion is simply not enough to describe it. It is victory when you almost lost it, it is excitement for it is almost yours, it is fear because it could very well be ripped from your hands at the last minute. It is great, it is terrible, and, as with all things, it is somehow…beautiful. All these emotions and more crashed down upon me when it came time for my debut to a mass court. In our world, different rulers govern different sections of the Fay Land. My family, for example, once ruled over the Land of the Light, Jareth rules over the creatures of Labyrinth and his goblin city, the Frog Queen over sees the riverbanks and her watery subjects, while Agrea rules fate and all that is to become, and so on and so forth. When these rulers meet together at the core of Fay Land, they are called The Great Assembly, which is a nicer word we like to use rather then "a grand court".

As is custom, whenever a king or queen takes their place on their throne or joins another ruler to become part of their kingdom, they must first be presented to The Great Assembly and the Queen of Fay herself for approval. They like to call this process the Great Debut, which (aside from being around fake company and gaining even more unwanted attention) usually isn't as bad as it seems-it's days of socializing, drinking, and grand-dances. In my case, I was joining Jareth to govern the Labyrinth and the Goblin City by his side as his queen, _not_ to govern the Land of the Light, which, was still the original plan. I promise, that goal was to be reached, but in due time. For now I had to worry about being pranced around numerous ballrooms, hoping for passable judgment from most of the royalty present. Word spreads fast about this sort of thing and so I was not surprised when Jareth ordered our bags to be packed as soon as possible. Within two moons, the Goblin King bundled me up in one of his rather larger carriages, and rode me away.

"Many say I shouldn't do this thing, joining my throne to you," Jareth said as he laced his fingers in mine. It was our first night traveling on an endless road to the center of Fay Land, with only the stars as our company. The moon had shone for hours and our long speech about views towards life, drifted into conversations, until they finally disappeared into random comments. The realization that we would arrive in two days and one night made the journey even more exhausting. Being in the limelight was just a big show.

"So the king _does_ listen to his kingdom's gossip?" I tiredly grinned, resting my head under Jareth's chin. "Your Labyrinth creatures say this I imagine?"

"Yes," Jareth yawned, "yet half of them think your presence will do more good."

"And the Great Assembly?"

"They'll adore you in the end," Jareth says, "But even you my dear will have to work your magic on them but that is what you do best I'm afraid."

"Oh please my lord, don't you dare give me all the credit on that! You're a bad influence." I yawn and feel Jareth smile as I begin to rest my eyes. "If you knew the curse I'd bring upon you're kingdom then why have me in the first place?"

"A token of victory from a war or not, you bring me a light that I can not find within myself," Jareth whispers and I can feel his own tiredness in his voice, "and it can get rather dark in the Underground."

After two days, Jareth helped me out of the carriage and into a new morning, where an enormously huge bright castle that was surrounded by a green maze of a garden, greeted my eyes. Personally I had never laid eyes upon the castle where The Great Assembly met up until this point. Debuts were something that my sister's and I were not aloud to attend due to our age, making us realize that growing up as young royalty, does not always grantee the perks that come with the future title.

"Well?" Jareth stretched after helping me out of the carriage, "what do you think?"

"It's" I paused, trying to observe the other rulers, who had stopped strolling about the gardens and were now observing me as well, "um…big."

"Just big?" Jareth smiled.

"_Very_ big," I bite my lip a bit conscious of all these royal eyes staring at me, "Okay it's not just _very_ big, it's monstrous." They're whispering, I can feel it, I haven't even been inside this fortress and all who inhabit it are already passing judgment and I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable like I did the first time I came to the Labyrinth. But they're always passing judgment on you no matter who you are, that's just how it is when in power.

"Wait till you see the inside." Jareth chuckles taking my arm in his. Just as he promised the inside of this palace is as grand-if not grander-then it's outside. The floors are a black and ivory marble and the walls shimmer so much so that they seem to be made of gold. Everything glitters as though touched by sunlight. We walk down a long hall and at the end of it we're met by a table, which holds a thick gold book. Behind the table stands a staircase and a fox-dog-animal type creature, heavily dress in finery, who guards the book.

"Welcome to The Great Assembly," the long haired dog thing bows his head not knowing who we are but knowing that we have some sort of title, "please sign here," he flips the book open and stops halfway through, "I shall need to know your names."

"Jareth, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth." Jareth takes the pin and signs.

"Funny, forgive me but I would have expected the Goblin King to be a bit more gruesome looking." The dog host comments to which I have to stifle a laugh.

"Yes well," Jareth shoots a cold glance up from his writing that could kill, "nothing is what it seems."

"Apparently not!" the host says stunned when he finally looks up at his paper work and at Jareth and I for the first time.

"I'll be damned," Jareth groans, "if it isn't that rat who calls himself a knight that aided in my destruction years ago! I thought I left you to guard the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"Well you didn't! I've moved up to grander things since then, as you can see. And I _am_ a knight, not a rat!" the feisty little creature barks showing his tiny but nevertheless sharp, white teeth.

"A knight?" I ask, "Your name is Didymus, am I correct?"

"Almost my fair maiden. I am _Sir_ Didymus."

"Sarah's Sir Didymus!" I smile.

"Yes," Sir Didymus nods, "but how do you know of Lady Sarah?"

"Yes," Jareth turns to me, furrowing his high eyebrows, "how?"

"Oh, you know," I explain trying to calmly chose my words carefully, "the Underground's not as big of a kingdom as you'd think it is-and the ladies of the Cleansing Room talk of such things often." Good save.

"Of course!" Sir Didymus agrees, directing his attention to me, "and you my dear are?"

"Amethyst, princess of the Land-" but the talkative "knight" interrupts me.

"You mean the Goblin Queen?" Sir Didymus eyes widen, "So you're the one we're all assembling for!"

"So they're talking?" I ask, "About me? Why am I not surprised?"

"Everyone is! Again forgive me but the title doesn't suit you much if you ask me. You are much too pretty for it."

"Nobody's asking you," Jareth slams the book shut, "now if you will please direct us to the room."

"Your in the Linen Chamber, you're usual your majesty." Sir Didymus says rolling his eyes.

"Very good," Jareth says turning me away, as quickly as he can from our host "come let's go, you'll love this room, very exceptional, it'll suit you. Besides, I'm not rather fond of our host over there."

"Why?" I giggle as we leave the busy Sir Didymus , "he's quiet entertaining."

"Entertainments are for jesters," Jareth rolls his eyes stubbornly, "perhaps he'd go further in that job position."

"Does that make me a jester?" I arch my eyebrows when we finally reach the door of a wide hallway.

"You, my love, are very different," Jareth gives me a wicked smile, "you are something else."

"And that something is?"

Jareth bends and leans his forehead against mine, "You know what that something is Amethyst, don't make me say it, it tortures me."

"I like to see you tortured a bit," I gently kiss his lips, "now tell me or you leave me no choice but to refuse to go into that room and consecrate it with you."

"You are my queen and my heart."

As Jareth lays wrapped in sheets I climb out of the bed and away from his grasp. Quickly finding my undergarments and silk tossed on the floor, I slip them on and wrap myself in a warm robe.

"Where are you going?" Jareth asks with a yawn propping up on the bed obviously enjoying his view of watching me redress, "You've worn out my strength."

"And my muscles are sore," I say making for the door.

"I'd gladly run your bath water."

"And I, my lord, would gladly take you up on you offer but we both know it will only lead to even more worn out strength and more sore muscles," I grin shaking my head, "no, I want to soak in a steam pool or something. Does this place have any? After all it has everything else."

"There's a steaming spring on the ninth floor," Jareth tells me, "shall I go with you?"

"I'll be fine. Rest up, you never know…you could need it for tonight. Beside I want to explore myself. This place has nine floors!" my jaw drops.

"Twelve if you count the ballroom upstairs."

"There's a ballroom on the twelfth floor! A whole ballroom?"

"Of course, that's the only use for it." Jareth says, "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I'm sure," I open the door, "you don't have to worry, I'll be back in a heartbeat and if not, only then should you look for me."

"Alright. Behave."

"You know I won't!" I tease before closing the door.

"That's why I have reason to worry!" Jareth calls form behind me. I laugh and then make my leave for the ninth floor. Little by little I am starting to enjoy the Goblin King's company, but it was a long journey from the Underground and I wanted to be by myself for a bit. Besides, I wanted to find Agrea, I hadn't seen her since leaving her with Hoggle in Sarah's room a few nights back, and surely as a queen of fate she'd be at this Assembly. Jareth's was right. This palace was magnificent, so much so, that you almost didn't mind too much if you got lost. It was the picture of wealth with its lush carpets, high velvet curtains, and marble sculptures and intricate paintings everywhere, in places you'd least expect to find them. It was a puzzle all it it's own, and the more rooms and halls I discovered on my way to the ninth floor, the more rooms and halls I wanted to explore.

Strange how nudity doesn't faze us fays much, at least around other fays. I suppose for the majority of our race, because we have to deal with constantly being in that current state in the mortal world, having little or no clothes on, we're comfortable in our own skin. So it didn't bother me too much when the few Fay creatures that occupied the steaming spring swam about with little clothing on.

"Amethyst!" A small familiar voice calls, "You've finally made it!"

"Agrea!" I smile thankful to see someone I recognize amongst the many strangers I've encountered so far, "Hello!"

Agrea turns to the group of three fays she's been speaking with, "See? That's the one I was telling you about! Amethyst do come in, the water's perfect!"

"It better be," one of the females in her group comments, "for what the government's paying for, it better be perfect year around."

"Isn't it though?" I ask disrobing and stepping into the warm water, "I heard that somewhere."

"Not only that," another says matter-of-factly, "it's also pure. So, this is the infamous soon-to-be Goblin Queen?"

"Guilty I'm afraid," I say, "I'm Amethyst."

"Yes, we know." A tall male pixie says relaxing in the water.

"Amethyst," Agrea says, "this is Peron the king of the pixies."

"Charmed I'm sure," Peron slightly bows his head, "and where is your Goblin King? I was hoping to catch up with Jareth the old devil, myself. We go back a long time you see, my dear."

"I'm afraid your majesty that Jareth is sleeping off the journey it took to arrive here." I tell him with a smile, "but I'm here now, and I'm the next best thing."

"So I can see that." Peron grins.

"And to my right is Queen Brighid the Bright, and to my left is Sheela the Green Woman."

"Hello." Both say is unison.

"How do you ladies do?" I ask politely, "Um, so…if you don't mind my asking. I'm simply trying to familiarize with all the royalty present here. Where does everyone govern from?"

"Nonsense!" Sheela pipes up, "don't excuse your asking of our lands. It is as it should be for you're induction to the throne is the reason we've come together. The Goblin King is conked out you say? So is my king, he's been so since this morning though I blame it on the Calisto wine."

"I'd die for a glass about now." I gasp, "it's strong stuff.

"I know," Sheela flashes me a mischievous smile, which I return, "Isn't it just lovely?" Sheela has short wavy hair, and it's clear she's not at all so young as I am judging by the winkles that appear from the corners of her eyes, but her smile is what makes her never ageing. She's a bit loud, but I think I'm going to like her.

"There'll be enough of that at the ball tonight," Agrea says of the Calisto, splashing about, "and who knows what else?"

"Or what is to happen?" Peron chuckles, "something always does at the end of the night that leaves the rest of us to talk of it the very next morning."

"What ball?" I ask.

"_You're_ ball of course," Queen Brighid says, "for your crowning to the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Oh yes of course!" I suddenly realize, "I just didn't imagine this would be so soon."

"Yes well, that's how the Fay Queen likes to run things," Queen Brighid explain, "Quickness leads to progression are her words. I rule the Land of Promise and if you ask me, things progress with time."

"And what does your ruler-ship entail?"

"Well nothing simple, that's for sure," Brighid laughs, "but nothing is ever simple in our worlds. To the mortal world I stand between the now and the know, I assist and give true purpose to those on a spiritual journey. In Fay World however I am responsible for keep old magical tales, fairy and mortal alike, alive."

"And what will responsibilities will you take on when you become Queen, Amethyst?" Sheela asks.

"I'm not too sure, you see," I explain, "there's a bigger picture to my ruler-ship and why I want it. There is a lot of unfinished business that needs resolving and…I just don't know. Yes, I'll govern the Labyrinth with Jareth, but there's got to be more then bossing a bunch of goblins about all day."

"There is." Peron says.

"And you'll figure it out." Sheela smiles reassuringly.

"I know," I say stepping out of the spring, "I would so much so love to continue speaking with you all but seeing as I'm just _now_ aware of my _own_ ball I best be off and get ready for it. If you'll excuse me, it was a pleasure meeting you all, but I must go."

"Of course," Brighid says, "we shall talk more with you tonight anyways."

"Amethyst," Agrea calls stepping out of the spring as well, "let me come with you and help you find something to dry off with." Naturally, I agree waving good-bye to the royalty I have just met.

"When I heard that my presence was requested to attend your Induction Ball nothing pleased me more." Agrea says as we walk to a servant who hands us both dry, fresh towels, "I'm just so glad you made it this far, I don't think you understand. There are many who won't know of your story tonight, and there are more that do. And those who understand your struggle cry happy tears for you. Especially those of your fallen kingdom."

"How are my subjects there?" I ask eagerly, "What news has come from them?"

"Nothing good," Agrea whispers, "The noble King Ytene is here in the palace and so is your friend Laume."

"Ytene and Laume!" I squeal, "I haven't seen them since the fall of my empire!"

"Yes well Ytene told me that he'd be present for tonight's ball but he won't stay long for there is an uproar concerning the Land of the Light. He asked me to tell you that he can only meet with you and Jareth tomorrow morning at brunch. He'll send Jareth away to play a game of croquette with Peron and only then will you have the chance to discuss your fallen kingdom." Agrea explains, "As for Laume, she shall be present at the ball all night. She is eager to see you and I think she greatly misses you."

"I miss her too." I whisper, "I hope she is well." Ytene is the King of the Forest and those creatures who inhabit it and he's known my family for god only knows how long, which would make him a friend and someone I could trust with my life. Ytene is wise because of his long life expansion and is well respected amongst the royals at this palace. Rumor also has it that many, many moons ago he had a long affair with the Fay Queen herself. Like Agrea, Laume spins and weaves fate. She knows there is no dream to impossible to achieve an that's why, growing up she was my only and best friend. I remember as Jareth's goblins marched into my father's kingdom, no matter how much she protested, I begged her to hide and not speak to me whatever my fate was to become. As my best friend she kept her promise and did what I asked.

"Sometimes," I say, "it's even a mystery to me how I got this far. I suppose I persuaded the Goblin King a bit."

"Yes well, I don't know how you did it either, but what I do know," Agrea says, "is that many times, it's not difficult to persuade the one who loves you."

"You must get ready," Agrea says interrupting my thoughts, "I wish you the best of luck tonight."

"Yes well," I turn to leave with the towel wrapped about me, "I don't think I'll need it."

"Good!" Agrea calls out with a smile, "That's what I like to hear!"

"Jareth!" I pout as a servant pins another violet curl away from my face and up into my half up-half-down hairstyle, "I haven't the slightest idea what to wear!" Another servant continues to apply the finishing touches to my eye makeup, while another begins to paint my lips a nice, deep, crimson.

"Well," Jareth smiles in another mirror across the room straightening out his suit, "that certainly is a problem isn't it?"

"You'd think with all the junk you made me bring I'd have something suitable for such a high occasion!" I say frustrated as the servants take their leave.

"I have something suitable for you," Jareth says eyeing the door, making sure the last servant leaves. "Wait right here." Jareth too leaves the room and when he returns, in his arms, is perhaps the most beautiful gown of soft violet and gold I've ever seen.

"Oh!" I gasp running up to him with a wide smile upon my face, "Perfect!" I quickly undress and jump into the gown leaving the Goblin King to chuckle at my current girlish state of excitement. "Lace me in the back." I command turning around.

Jareth marches up to me, "With pleasure," he says, gently moving my hair away from my neck and taking the strings and lacing them in place.

"Well?" I ask Jareth eagerly, spinning around in the dress for him, "Will it dance well on me?"

"Beautiful," Jareth whispers taking me by the waist, "come sit down by the mirror and have a look for yourself." I do but when I sit down Jareth get out a velvet box.

"Ah, more surprises?" I arch an eyebrow with a grin.

"Yes but for this one you'll have to close your eyes." Jareth tells me.

"Ugh!" I shut my eyes unwillingly. "You know hate those types of surprises." I hear the box open and seconds after I feel something heavy being clasped around my neck. "It's quiet heavy…jewelry perhaps?"

"Maybe," Jareth laughs, "you can open them now." When I do, there resting just above my cleavage, is the same gold triangular pendent that Jareth wears right now. I remember when he explained its origin and meaning; power.

"Oh, Jareth." I gasp running my fingers over the chain, "It's beautiful."

"A fine piece of jewelry fitting for a queen," Jareth runs two fingers over mine that cover the chain and then briefly down to the peak of my breast, "just as promised. You look amazing, too amazing to be mine." He runs a hand along my neck and I smile as I take his lips in mine.

"There will be more time for this later my lord," I giggle pulling away from him, "We must go now." And we do. It's hard to imagine this is really happening, not months ago I was princess Amethyst of the Land of the Light, and in just moments I'd be named Queen Amethyst of the Labyrinth. Perhaps all things are possible…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Amethyst, and this stupid disclaimer, nothing else.

Mistress Queen

Ch.13-Crowned 

_Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn…Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth! All will love her and despair. _

_Lord of the Rings _

The first sign of the ball that greets me is the music to my ears-literally, for as Jareth escorts me down the hall, it can be heard from the twelfth floor. As we make out into the ballroom, lords and ladies in fine suits and elegant gown, and a scene of pastel colors wash into my eyes. It is as though we're in a room entirely made from glass or crystal. The crowd parts when they see Jareth and I and bow respectfully from one royal to another, and we bow in return. I should be intimidated with all these judgmental, whispering, eyes on me but the only thought I return is that of greatness, holding my head high as I walk on Jareth's arm. They hate their negative attention to be ignored by someone in my position, and knowing that, this is why I _do_ ignore them. I'm better then them, I'm better then they'll ever be. When your life has been difficult-even if it doesn't seem so to others-you learn, as I did, to radiate strength and beauty by way of compensation. Perhaps Jareth's arrogance is rubbing off on me? No matter…

The music plays on and I think that is what I like best about the dance; the notes are probably the most hunting I've ever heard. Like all the melodies of enchantment are, it is sad and sweet, deeply sensual, almost tranquil one moment, and then demented the next. Where many Fay creatures drink with talk and laugher, most twirl about in their movements making the whole room spin and dance.

"I want to dance!" I tell Jareth eagerly, the mood of the ball is getting to my senses quicker then any bottle of Calisto would.

"We will I promise you that much," Jareth smiles, "but first I want you to meet a few people."

"Ugh!" I groan, "If I must." And let the royal-butt-kissing begin…this is the part where I must (regretfully) prance about, working the room as if this event was some mortal dog-show. Oh well, the soon I do this, the sooner it'll be over. On the contrary after about an hour, I meet some pretty interesting fae creatures, each with their own stories that of course Queen Brighid has so tactfully already recorded for the human world. This leads me to wonder if she'll ever record the truth of my journey, my own story.

After much drinking and socializing, I excuse myself and head for the back wall with good reason, where no one will notice me. In all this laughter and music from the royal guest, I feel myself becoming too overwhelmed too early, and want to be alone; I just want a moment to breath. When lean against a stone pillar and close my eyes for a moment, they reopen when a feel my arm being tugged.

"Princess Amethyst!" the voice of a lost friend calls to me. And there she stands before me, blue hair swept out of her face for this fancy occasion. The Fay Lume.

"Lume!" My squeal causes her to smile, as she embraces me a hug, "Oh I haven't seen you in so long! How did you get here and how are you?"

"I can not stay long," she whispers out of earshot, pulling away, "and it is _you_ I am concerned about! Are you all right? Are the rumors true?"

"Which ones?" I ask sarcastically.

"The reasoning for the war of course! They say the Goblin King started it for his lust for you, and each day the stories change; that his lust turned into love."

"Oh Jareth, god help me if start to love you." I whisper under a breath so that Lume can't understand me. "Don't be absurd Lume! A Goblin King doesn't love, he lusts; this I can assure you. And even if he did love me, I don't love him…I couldn't." It would be the destruction to all my plans; I'd be no better then some mortal girl, like Sarah. His powers aren't as magical or as strong on me, at least… that is what I tell myself…

"Capturing the last of the royal family and using her as he pleases in different way on different nights, is the most humiliating the Goblin King could have done to our kingdom." Lume whispers harshly, when we take a set on one of the many oversized pillows that rest in the corner, "The very mention of it makes me want to gag."

"Nothing can or will justify what was done," I say to her softly, "but I'm okay now. How are things at Home?"

"Not good, since Jareth took you from us. I can't describe it; I don't want to. Amethyst, you need to come home, your subjects need your homecoming."

"I know; I'm working on that. Give me two nights and I'll be back." I say catching Jareth striding over to me from the corner of my eye, "but I must leave you now. Jareth's coming and I don't want him to suspect anything. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I do Princess." Lume says with a hug and then whispers a bit sadly, "I hope the crown is yours."

"It will be, naturally." I give her a reassuring smile, "if I go back what bothers me is my subjects. They'll never look at me as Princess of the Land of the Light. What if the chose not to listen to my words?"

"None of that matters; you'll change our world once it's placed upon your head, I know how you are." Lume says, "I should go. It looks as though your king is coming." And sure enough Jareth is waltzing his way through the crowds of dancing couples at towards me. His presence is powerful in a way that he is able to weave his way in and out of the Fays around him, noticed but untouched. "We'll speak more when you return home." And in a flash Lume disappears and Jareth stands in her place.

"There you are," Jareth smiles, "I was beginning to wonder if you had left me to fend for myself amongst those boring, drunk, royals."

"Ditch my own ball!" I ask shocked, "Me! Never! How extremely un-queen like of me. And you forget Jareth, that you _are_ one if those, boring, drunk, royals."

"I'm not boring!" Jareth tells me as my grin breaks into a laugh, "I was looking for you, you know."

"We're you?" I ask arching an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"Well I _do_ believe I owe my queen a dance your majesty."

"Soon-to-be Queen," I remind him in a whisper.

Jareth takes me in his arms and just as he is about to lead me into a much awaited and much promised dance, the music cuts off, some trumpets sound, and with it, the room stills. Stepping through the grand double doors, and down a parted aisle of royals, is the beautiful Fay Queen herself in all her glory, and fashionably late as it is allowed for one in her high position. To all who bow before her, she returns their gesture and makes her way up to where her throne sits in the front of the room.

"I welcome all of you," she smiles warmly to her alliance, "my thankfulness goes out to those who have journeyed from lands far and away. Now, to get on with business," she leaves her throne and begins to walk about, her eye searching every corner of the ballroom. I glance about and clearly see the royals flashing me a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. She's looking for me, I know it and they know it. As warm and soft as the Fay Queen's voice is, it is also commanding and direct, and with the amount of silence that is in the ballroom, it is in these moments that I can't help but feel a bit intimidated by such a great icon. "Where is this Princess Amethyst and her Goblin King?" The fays that surround us say nothing but part away from Jareth and I, as though making a path for the Fay Queen.

"Your majesty," Jareth bows taking the queen's hand and placing a kiss upon it.

"Don't try to flatter me Goblin King," the Fairy Queen smiles, "I've been around for quite sometime; I would expect a difference."

"Some things don't change." Jareth flashes a smile.

"Apparently not," the Fairy Queen cocks an eyebrow at me, "Princess Amethyst I presume?"

"Your majesty," I bow.

"You may rise, my child. Follow me," the Fay Queen says, "As for the rest of you," she waves a hand to the rest of the Assembly and the musicians, "do carry on with the drinking and dancing. What would a ball of the Assembly be like without those elements? Jareth, you may stay here; your Princess and I must speak a bit of girl talk, as they say in the mortal world." When I follow the Fay Queen and her tall guards, Jareth does not follow; after all, what choice does he have? She's the leader of the Assembly and in a way the fate of my becoming queen rests in her perfect hands.

"Well, by the way you carry yourself" the Fairy Queen says once we reach a quiet room away from the noise of the party, "you certainly are not a commoner, that's for sure."

"No I'm not," I admit, "I am-was-Princess of the Land of the-"

"Land of the Light?" the queen cuts me off, "yes, yes, yes, I know."

"Then you know of my story?"

"By heart from the way every mystical kingdom has been speaking about it. You may or may not notice this, but your quite popular." The queen informs me, "You were a part of a long line of powerful rulers, am I correct? Your land shared equal power with Jareth's, yet somewhere in that neutrally, a civil war broke out. Your father's kingdom lost and as a result, you were taken from your home as a token of victory, where you have been residing with Jareth since."

"Do the rumors also confirm what duties I've had to said Goblin King since that time, your highness?" I ask coldly. Obviously, as you know my reader, this isn't a subject I take lightly.

"He made you a slave, and now he wants to make you his queen." The Fay Queen nods, "this is the small detail that makes your story so significant. The fateful Agrea informed me of this, the rumors did not."

"Forgive me your majesty but this is no small detail," I say trying with much difficulty to keep my posture, "it isn't to me."

"I believe that to be true, more then half of the Assembly believes you should take your place not just as Jareth's Goblin Queen but as a Queen in her own right. The last word, the one that truly counts is mine alone," the Fay Queen agrees, "but yet here you sit before me with potential to rise again out of humiliation and into a world of royalty again. Has your Goblin King explained the significance of the pendent he so arrogantly wears about his neck? It means infinity. Can you see yourself being with Jareth for eternity ruling over a land of goblins? I know this is something Jareth wants but is this what you want?"

"No one ever asks you want you want," I say looking away, "fate pulls you about until you hit your destiny."

"And is this your destiny? I remember many, many, many, moons ago I felt a bit of sorrow for the foolishness of the world so I decided to invite all women to come to my knoll to be given wisdom. Now many women disdained to come to me believing that they knew more then I which was fine; after all Princess, this was an offer, a choice, _not_ a command. The human women who did drink from the shell were and still are considered the wisest of their race and those who did not are considered foolish, and they continue to grow in that foolishness. I suppose my long story has a point, and my point to you dear Amethyst, is that fate offers choices until you reach your destiny."

"My destiny?" I ask, "I-I'm not doing this for Jareth, I'm doing this for my fallen kingdom, I'm doing this for myself."

"Your position if acquired will not be an easy one, you do understand this? For all time you shall either be looked upon as a savior who delivered and reconstructed her fallen kingdom and it's citizens to a higher level of power, or just a king's mistress who slept her way to the top."

"I'm completely aware of all this my lady," I say, "I shall let them think what they want, I shall be whatever they wish me to be. I can be both, when I want to, a mistress queen, they'll say when they speak of my journey. Only I know the truth, and I shall be only what I want to be, when I want to be, because I have that choice. What I'm doing is right."

"There can be no going back from this." The Queen of the Fays simply studies me with her green eyes for a moment and then her small mouth breaks into a soft smile, "Very well, fair enough then. Smalls things hold great truth, remember that."

We both stand and the guards open the double doors. As the queen and I return the dancing, drinking and music (on queue as always) stops and the crowds parts for our entrance. The Fairy Queen beckons Jareth and I to follow her at the head of the room where her throne rests.

"Princess Amethyst," the Queen of the Fays announces to me and everyone else who stands before her in the ballroom, "I am pleased to proclaim that the Assembly and I see your potential fitting the profile of royalty flawlessly. King Jareth," she turns to Jareth and I, "The Assembly and I grant you your Goblin Queen; Amethyst my dear, I and the Assembly grant you your rightful title and crown. We're eager to see what you do with it next." I smile, first at the room full of Fay rulers and then at the great Queen herself; I know she knows I have things, changes even, up my sleeve which is why she smiles back. I can't help but wonder if in someway, her story, her difficulties were similar to the ones I'm facing now-or better yet-the ones I am about to face with this strangely wonderful new title. This is not yet the end; there are bigger obstacles that await me, with or without the crown.

As I turn to face the applauding crowd, a tiny, smiling, Agrea buzzes up beside me and whispers in my ear, "You got what you wanted your majesty; your Queen now!"

And in the other, Jareth smiles wickedly, and asks in that same sensuous voice that made me both fear and love him, "How does it feel love?"

"It's good to be queen."

A/N: Alright, hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned another chapter's in the works. 


End file.
